Surviving A Birthday Affair
by MariePierre
Summary: It's Stan's birthday and the Broflovski's have let the boys use their cabin in the mountains to celebrate his birthday for the weekend. However, a storm may have them in a bit of a predicament. Style and Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter v1.2**

**AN: I re-wrote this chapter, let me know what you think :D PLEASE REVIEW**

"Stan, it's time to get up, you still need to pack for this weekend…Stanley!"

Stan was semi-conscious, still groggy he rolled over and groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Geez…" He cracked a lid to peer up at his mother who was tapping her foot in the doorway.

Her annoyance disappeared as she spoke, ""Oh, my little boy is going to be 17 this weekend, it was so nice of the Broflovski's to let you boys use the cabin for your party." Stan smiled to himself, _I have the most awesome super best friend._ After he showed some initiative getting out of bed Sharon returned to the kitchen.

Stan sat up and stretched his stiff joints, enjoying the feeling of them popping. He still had his shaggy, razor straight black hair; he was 6'1 and leanly muscular, he had the perfect athletic build, which made him ideal for the football team. His boyish charm prevailed with age but he was far more defined and mature than his middle-school form.

The Broflovski's offered to let Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters have a small birthday party in their cabin in the mountains. At first when Kyle proposed the idea, his parents had been against it, but after some careful negotiation regarding their grades and maturity, they caved. Somehow they had convinced the Stotch's to let Butters go, they were always so protective of him but with Kyle's parents so persuasive, they felt comfortable letting him go.

Stan remembered how pissed Cartman had been when he found out he wasn't invited.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um, what the hell do you guys think you're doing nyaw? Why wasn't I invited to your birthday party Stan?" Cartman was livid, his face a scorching disaster from his frustration. Stan just didn't want to have to deal with him over his birthday weekend. Before he could answer Kyle piped in.<em>

"_No, fatass, you always make these things about you, and I won't let you ruin Stan's birthday party for your own selfish amusement!" Cartman's nostrils flared._

"_YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING JEW RAT! I bet you used your Jew powers to convince Stan into inviting Butters instead of me! THAT'S FINE, I DIDN'T WANT TO GO ANYWAY! FUCK YOU GUYS, I'M GOIN' HOME." Cartman stormed off, probably a little hurt underneath all of his anger, but Stan knew Kyle was right. The lard-ass really did ruin social events by glorifying himself._

* * *

><p>Stan chuckled to himself, man was he pissed at them.<p>

"This weekend is going to kick ass," he muttered. Suddenly he heard his phone going off, he had a text message from Kyle.

**Kyle 7:16 AM :**

Hey dude, you psyched about this weekend?

**Stan 7:17 AM:**

R u kidding? Of corse i am

Stan could almost hear Kyle grumbling about how lazy he was typing out text messages.

**Kyle 7:19 AM:**

Sweet, I've got all my things packed, you?

**Stan 7:19 AM: **

Nt even close, pick me up 11?

**Kyle 7:20 AM:**

Sure, my parents will drive us up there, ttyl

Stan closed his phone. Kyle was the most awesome super best friend he could have asked for, planning all this just for his birthday. Just the guys, no parents, and Kyle, that's all a guy needed for his birthday. Stan sighed as he got out of bed, _where to start…_

Stan gathered some necessities and shoved them in his bag, but before he could zip it up something on his desk caught his eye. It was a photo of him and Kyle on Kyle's birthday earlier that year, messing around with a slice of cake. The frosting had been smeared over both of their faces and they had an arm around each others shoulders laughing hysterically.

Stan cracked a smile at that memory; he and Kyle had destroyed that cake. Kyle's parents weren't too happy, but they could hardly care from the fun they were having.

Stan and Kyle had a friendship unlike any other; they were best friends through it all. Even when one of them fucked up, no matter how bad it was, they always forgave each other. It took a special brand of people to put up with each other like that; Stan and Kyle fit the bill.

Stan carefully folded the picture and slid it into his wallet before heading downstairs for breakfast. His dad was at the table reading the newspaper while Sharon was cooking something on the stove. "Stanley, would you like an omelet?"

"Sure, mom,"

"You know Randy, I think maybe you should go with the boys this weekend, I'm just worried something is going to happen." Sharon offered.

"Now Sharon, you remember what it was like to be their age, I wouldn't want to cramp their hip style," Randy said without glancing up from his paper.

"But what if one of them gets hurt and no one is there to help them—"

"Sharon, Sharon, relax, Gerald already told me about all of the safety features they installed in case something does happen. They have first-aid kits, emergency telephones, back-up generator, anything they'd need; I think it will be fine."

_Oh thank god…_For once Stan was appreciative of his father's irresponsibility.

"Well, alright then. That means no screwing around Stanley. You better not abuse this privilege." Stan reclined in his seat.

"I know mom, we'll be fine." He noticed his mother shake her head but didn't reply. Sharon placed the omelet in front of Stan who wolfed it down in record time before trudging back upstairs to pack some more shit for the weekend. When he heard Mrs. Broflovski's vehicle honk outside he barreled down the stairs, "BYE MOM, BYE DAD, BYE SHELLY!" he hollered while rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"You be safe! And happy birthday, do you want your present now or later?" His mom asked. Stan stopped before leaving out the door the smile at his mom.

"Later! I've got places to be right now!" and bounded out towards the car with Kyle and his mom.

Stan opened the trunk and threw his bags in and hopped in the backseat.

"Well hello Stanley! Happy birthday!" Sheila greeted.

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski! And thank you for letting us use your cabin!"

"Oh, well Kyle here really wanted you to have a good time,"

"Happy birthday dude!" Kyle greeted cheerfully from the front seat, he turned to face Stan. A warm, inviting smile framed his fair skin dotted with light freckles across his nose. His wild and frizzy hair was well tamed; it waved and curled from under his green ushanka hat; there was no one else he knew with hair as red as Kyle's, it was the most brilliant shade of natural red he'd ever seen, something he uniquely attributed to his super best friend. He learned with age how to control the frizzy mane that used to be his hair, and now it looked better than ever, really giving Kyle a striking appearance. Paired with his fit and slender frame, he resembled a skinny emo kid, but he proved himself otherwise by joining the football team with Stan and kicking major ass. He was the fastest kid on the team. The kid may not have rhythm but he can sure sprint!

"Thanks dude! You're the best!" Stan exclaimed excitedly. Kyle grinned sheepishly and fist-bumped his best friend.

"Nah, you deserve it man." Kyle shifted his eyes before returning to look ahead.

Shortly, they had reached Butter's house and the light blonde boy stepped into the vehicle. "T-thanks for inviting me to your birthday party Stan." Butters said softly, twiddling his fingers. The boy was a bit shorter and smaller than the rest of his classmates, but it helped him maintain his shy personality. His hair, shorter on the sides while the top was longer and unkempt reflected how he acted, quiet and reserved while occasionally boisterous and outspoken. He wasn't very muscular, but it only added to his endearing appearance.

"No problem Butters, it's good to have you here, much better than the fatass." Stan whispered the last part as to avoid being verbally lashed by Sheila. They all laughed and chatted before reaching Kenny's house. The darker blonde climbed in next to Butters.

"Hey guys!" he said after pulling down the lip of his parka.

"Hey Kenny," The three said in unison.

Kenny was the lady killer. With his sandy blonde hair swept over his forehead, it was easy for him to get his fair share of ass, even if he was dirt poor. He was a respectable height with a fairly muscular body; he was thinner than the others for obvious reason. But the guy, as perverted and carefree as he acted, had a very sensitive under-layer, most likely the result of living without for his entire life.

"Happy birthday Stan-y Stan," Kenny chortled reaching over Butters to punch him in the arm. Stan chuckled.

"Ha! Thanks dude, you're such a fag!" He reached over retaliating with another punch.

"What?" Sheila heard the 'F' word.

"Hey fella's take it easy! My mom says I bruise easily!"

"Boys! I will not tolerate that language or any roughhousing in this car!" Sheila reprimanded.

"Yes M'am," they both responded robotically.

"Sorry, relax Butters we won't hurt you," Kenny said ruffling the other blonde's hair up. The two had gotten pretty close in high school, after Cartman berated them constantly. It gave them something to talk about which ultimately led to their friendship, most likely had they not had Cartman to bitch about at first they wouldn't have become such great friends. Kenny had really grown fond of Butters, you could tell just by the way they interacted that they had bonded over the past couple years.

The ride to the cabin was about 3 hours. They had passed all forms of civilization and were now riding in the boonies of Colorado. Having nothing to stare at but trees the boys wilted from long drive, Kenny even briefly falling asleep with his mouth wide open. As they approached the tell-tale long driveway the boys perked up.

"We're here boys!" Sheila announced with relief.

The boys in the back unbuckled and sat up further to glance ahead.

"See Stan, isn't this place awesome?" Kyle motioned to the house appearing in the distance. Stan's excitement pooled in his belly, this weekend was one the defining moments for him and his age, being allowed to stay in a place with no parents. It was going to be amazing. As Sheila parked the car Stan got a good look at the outside of the cabin. It was covered in tacky junk like old haying equipment and ski's, but it was a decent size overall; plenty of space for four guys to live for the weekend. _Fucking sweet, dude._

They unpacked the car and Sheila went over a few rules like no horseplay, _blah, blah, blah…_

"Ok Bubeleh, you be careful and have fun, I'll be back on Sunday after-noon to pick you boys up."

As the car left their sight the boys all looked at each other with shit-eating grins plastered across their face. This weekend was going to kick ass.

"Hey Stan, you want to see what I got you?" Kenny said rummaging through his ratty old back-pack.

"Sure, but let's get inside to house first." Stan opened the door and began situating himself in the living room; Kenny emerged a moment later and took out an ENORMOUS bottle of Jagermeister.

"Holt shit dude, where did you get that?" Stan shouted, shocked by the sheer size of the bottle. Kenny grinned.

"I stole it from my parents, they were so high they didn't even notice it was missing…" Kenny was being entirely serious but it stung him a bit to say the truth about his parents.

"I find it hard to believe that your parents wouldn't miss something _that_ large from their possessions." Kyle remarked skeptically.

"Well, you obviously don't know my parents, I guess; they're pretty retarded when they're high," Kenny stated.

"Anyway Kenny, Thanks man, I'm sure it will get used up this weekend." Stan said giving Kenny a quick hug.

"Whoa, you mean we're going to get drunk?" Butters asked hesitantly, he'd never been drunk in his life, let alone tried alcohol.

"Well yeah Butters, that's what alcohol is for, I mean you don't have to drink but you know it's a great opportunity, don't have to worry about parents, cops, NOTHING!" Stan said happily, he glanced over at Kyle who was still a bit undecided about the Jager.

"Except for alcohol poisoning," the red-head mentioned bitterly. Stan grimaced.

"Aww c'mon Kyle, lighten up, I won't get alcohol poisoning, none of us will, it's my birthday remember?" Stan gave him one of his sheepish grins.

"Fine! You're right; it is your birthday so we'll do what you want," _How could I say no to you anyway? God damnit. _

Stan exploded on the outside.

"YEAH! Thanks dude, you really are my super best friend!" Stan said grabbing his best friend and embracing him tightly.

Kyle felt his heart race slightly. It was times like this when he truly knew how he felt about his black hair friend. For a while he'd been struggling with thoughts about Stan, and he relished any moment he could have like this. _He smells SO freaking good._

"Jesus you two, get room why don't you!" Kenny teased as he made kissing noises.

"Fuck you Kenny! Let's race for the best room," Kyle taunted. All of them except for Butters ran like mad men through the house, Kyle dragging Stan behind him with previous knowledge of the cabin. The redhead made it first to the master bedroom and threw Stan and his luggage on the bed.

"WE MADE IT HERE FIRST WE TAKE THIS ONE!" Kyle yelled laughing.

Kenny toppled over a chair and lay there in defeat, "There's only one more bedroom Kenny, and you and Butters get to take it." Butters came in to the room with his stuff.

"W-where are we sleeping Kenny?" he stammered. Kenny groaned.

"Ha, I'll show you guys" Kyle offered and led them to the other end of the house. Stan looked around the master bedroom, it was large and cozy, _Damn! It even has a hot tub! I'm definitely getting in there at some point_.

He and Kyle had always shared a bed, even when they were younger, it didn't matter. It still hasn't changed in the least, sometimes Stan is even ballsy enough to sleep in his boxer shorts. He trusted his super best friend, with anything! It didn't matter to him how old they were, they were still closer than two peas in a pod.

"So birthday boy, what did you want to do first?" Kyle said poking his head back in the bedroom; his expression giddy and anxious. Stan smiled back at him, his mood was infectious.

"I think a good old fashioned game of man-hunt is in order!" he said bouncing through the doorframe, "Hey guys! Meet us outside for man-hunt! Quick or you're it!" Stan grabbed Kyle by the wrist and proceeded outdoors. Kyle couldn't help the small blush flooding his cheeks.

Kenny and Butters finally followed. " I-I've never played man-hunt before, it sounds dangerous…" Butters said twiddling his thumbs.

Stan started to explain the game, "Alright, man-hunt is like tag and hide and seek put together, there is a seeker and there are the hiders, except the hiders are allowed to move around. When the seeker tags someone they are sent to the jail, which generally the seeker protects when there is someone in there, because if one of their teammates tags the person in jail then they are free again. Understand Butters?" Butters nodded slowly. "Now, I nominate Kenny to be the seeker, since it's my birthday." Stan proclaimed, Kenny just sighed.

"Alright dude, if you insist. I'm going to count to 30, by then you all should be scattered, remember you can't go too far…1…2…3…"

All of them took off into the brush and woods; this was going to be an interesting game.

**AN: For those who have read the first chapter before it was updated, do you think it's better now? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! :D I always enjoy feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm starting to get some renewed confidence in my writing. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me update faster :)**

* * *

><p>"28…29…30…Here I come bitches!"<p>

Kenny was the king of man-hunt. Stan picked him because he didn't think Butters or Kyle could handle the task that is the seeker. Kenny was stealthy and vigilant, and when he entered the woods, he stood still and listened.

…

…

…

…*crackle*

_Got ya…_ Kenny crept in the direction of the branches snapping. _Who could be THAT loud knowing they're supposed to be hiding?_ As he approached the noise, he still couldn't see anything. He kept low and agile; finally granting him a view of his prey.

Butters was breathing heavily, the adrenaline that rushed through him made it near impossible to keep it on the down-low. Sensing that something wasn't right, he looked around and caught eyes with his predator.

"OH HAMBURGERS!" Butters tried to run but he was effectively tackled to the ground by Kenny.

"HA! HA! HEAR THAT STAN AND KYLE! I'VE ALREADY GOTTEN ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES! BE PREPARED FOR MY WRATH!" Kenny yelled dramatically. He glanced back down at Butters who looked like he'd nearly had a stroke. Kenny was straddling the smaller boy successfully pinning him in place, for some reason he still hadn't let him back up. _He looks kinda…cute…_

"A-a-are you gonna let me up Kenny?" Butters said still regaining his composure.

_Oops…How do I make this less awkward…_

* * *

><p>"Oh shit dude, either Butters was really loud or Kenny is really on his game."<p>

"I know man, hey…why the hell did you follow me? If we get caught together we'll lose for sure!" Kyle harshly whispered. Stan tried to quiet his ragged breath.

"Shh… we'll be fine," _I felt safer following you._ Stan quieted his thoughts; he didn't want his best friend to get weirded out. Kyle started looking around, keeping his ears open for any signs of movement. Stan just sat there and stared at him, watching the muscles in his neck contract under his soft pale skin.

Kyle stopped dead, and raised a hand, signaling Stan he heard something. They looked in the direction of the noise and then saw an orange blur. "There you are!"

"SHIT!" they said in unison.

Stan and Kyle panicked and ran, coincidentally in the same direction. They weaved their way through the trees, and they heard the relieving sound of their pursuer tripping. "AH! Fuck!"

The super best friends bolted towards what looked like a small creek gulley. Stan absent mindedly grabbing Kyle's hand before diving into the gulley getting both boys covered in dirt.

As they caught their breath they realized that they were still holding hands. However, it seemed they were at a stale mate on what to do about it.

"Stan?" Kyle whispered breathlessly

_Ah, shit, that sounded nice…_ "Sorry I—"Kyle stopped him by covering his mouth. His hand clenched even tighter around Stan's. They listened and heard some crunching snow, which started to turn and go the other direction. Kyle eased up and slumped downward letting go of Stan's hand. Thankfully the snow was patchy enough to not lead their attacker to their hiding spot. Stan rested his arm on his chest before looking over at Kyle again. _Anything we do never seems weird, even if it should be weird. _

Kyle glanced back at Stan giving him a tired smile "We-"

But before Kyle could even spit out one word he was tackled by an orange blur. Stan didn't hesitate to get up and haul ass. He heard Kyle scream after him "GO GET BUTTERS! WE CAN'T LOSE NOW!" As Stan bolted off Kyle turned his attention to Kenny who was hovering over him. "You going to—"

"So Kyle, tell me about your decision to let Stan have his party at this place?"

Thrown off by his question Kyle huffed "What are you talking about dude, get off me!" Kenny let more of his weight rest on Kyle's belly.

"Was it because you're just a cool friend, or was it for more selfish reasons?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kenny, I just wanted Stan to have a good time, and I figured having this place to ourselves would be totally awesome! What is this, an interrogation?" Kenny contemplated it for a moment.

"Yes, it is."

"…"

"Look, I'm just looking out for my friends here, and you should know that your feelings for Stan are pretty obvious. He's got too thick a skull to really see all of your unconscious hints. I think he feels the same, but doesn't even realize it."

Kyle, a bit shocked at first replied angrily "What the fuck do you know, man? You don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about, now let me the fuck up right now!" Kenny sighed putting all his weight down over the wriggling red-head. _Temper, temper, temper…_

"Kyle listen," Kenny said calmly, putting a hand under the other boy's chin and bringing his gaze to his own. "Actually I do have a clue what I am talking about, I'm in your exact situation, and I know it sucks." Kyle stopped moving to really bring his focus the blonde sitting on him. "Yeah, I'm bi." Kenny said with a hint of embarrassment lacing his words. It was like Kyle's brain had stopped moving gears.

"So—uhm…hmm…I—ah…"

"No need to get so worked up about it, I'm not" Kenny said chuckling a bit. Kyle flushed with embarrassment and guilt.

"But, how did you know…about me?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

"Well either I have really good gay-dar, or I just know chemistry when I see it."

Kyle was quiet, "so who do you have feelings for?" Kenny fell back on his heels relieving some of the pressure on Kyle.

"Butters," he said just as quietly. Kyle gaped at him like a fish. "What?"

"I just never imagined you'd like him" _"him" is so weird to say to another guy in this context_.

"Well I never imagined you and Stan _not_ together, I mean for christ's sake, you two are closer than he and Wendy ever were. We can talk about it later if you want; we have a game to catch up to, now off to jail with you." Kenny said getting up and shooing him away.

* * *

><p>Stan neared the edge of the woods; he looked around and saw Butters sitting on the porch humming to himself. "Butters!" he whispered loudly. Butters perked up.<p>

"Hey Stan! I was the first one caught, sorry about that."

"It's alright, I'm here to free you, and we have to get out of here before Kenny catches up." Stan said tapping Butters free from the jail. Butters followed Stan behind the house near a tool shed. "You stay here, I'll find another spot." Stan said creeping away.

"Oh, alright." Butters said sitting with his back to the shed. He didn't really know how to play efficiently. It discouraged him when he was the first caught, _I must suck at being sneaky._ His mind wandered to when Kenny tackled him.

* * *

><p><em> "A-a-are you gonna let me up Kenny?" Butters had asked so innocently. But Kenny still straddled the boy and straightening his back which gave Butters an extremely mouth-watering view, he couldn't help but marvel at how sinuous and lean Kenny was. <em>

_After a few moments Kenny leaned down and whispered in his ear, "off to the brig with ye, ya scally-wag" with a pirate accent._

_Butters couldn't help but crack a smile at that; Kenny could always cheer him up. _

Little did Butters know that humor was the way Kenny handled situations like this; allowing him to be seductive and flirty without seeming like a creepy pervert.

_ Butters felt his warm breath on his neck, it made him visibly shiver. To which Kenny let him up and pointed to where he needed to go._

* * *

><p>Butters sighed a bit louder than he probably should have, and peeked around the shed to take a look at what the situation was. He couldn't see Stan anymore, but he saw Kyle sitting on the porch; looking quite deep in thought. All of a sudden he saw two figures running, Kenny after Stan. Stan faltered a bit and Kenny tackled him brutally to the ground. Kenny shot up his hands in a victory gesture and sent Stan to the jail. Kenny disappeared. Now he was looking for Butters.<p>

This got Butters anxiety worked up, _it's up to me now, it's up to me._ Butters checked every corner of his eyesight, and he still didn't see Kenny. _It's now or never Butters!_ Butters got up and ran as fast as his feet would carry him over to the porch where his two teammates sat. The both caught sight of him and their faces looked triumphant. But then their attention was turned slightly to the left in behind Butters, Kenny had been waiting for him to show up.

"NOT AGAIN!" Butters cried as he was tackled for the second time.

"WOOHOO! I am the KING of man-hunt baby!" Stan and Kyle wilted together in their defeat.

They had surprisingly played the game for while, long enough for the darkness to descend over the mountains; they retreated indoors for more activities.

"Want to open some presents Stan?" Kyle asked giving him a perfectly wrapped box. Stan smiled at him.

"Yeah sure dude, thanks" he said sitting down at the kitchen table. It was a little heavy but nothing too weighty.

"That one's from me," Butters said shyly. As Stan tore the wrapping paper off, he uncovered Call of Duty Black Ops.

"Sweet! Thanks Butters, you're awesome! We'll have to play it when we get back home!" Stan said giving him a brief hug. Butters nodded his head fervently.

"Now you get to open mine dude," Kyle said handing him another present. This one was larger and flatter than the previous one, and as Stan uncovered the top, he pulled out a blue t-shirt that said **Toolshed** on it.

"Ha! That's awesome dude, thanks!" then Stan realized there was one more thing at the bottom, what looked like a photo-album. Stan picked it up and gingerly brushed his fingers across the cover, it had the inscription "Super Best Friends" in metal work, _wow, this must have been expensive._ As he turned to the first page, it was flooded with pictures of Stan and Kyle since they were toddlers; everything from before kindergarten up 'til now. There were also more than photo's, there was some memorabilia attached to the pages as well like the first four leaf clover they found together and their first burned CD's. It had everything in it, everything that made their friendship special.

As Stan looked through all the pages, he was speechless; it was more than he could have ever asked for. Unfortunately Kyle took his silence as a bad omen.

"Sorry it's a bit sentimental dude, I mean—"

"This is mind-blowing Kyle; you did this all by yourself?" Stan asked humbly, Kyle flushed red.

"Y-yeah, I commissioned the cover piece, gathered all of the things in there, and organized them chronologically. Took over 3 months to finish."

Stan was still engulfed in the book, recalling every memory that was put into the album.

"I didn't know you were an artsy-fartsy person Kyle," Kenny said waggling his eyebrows. Kyle put a stern but flushed expression on. "Guess we still have a lot to learn about you bro." Kyle knew Kenny meant that in every way imaginable; _especially_ about his feelings for Stan.

Stan finally flipped to the last page, where it left off at Kyle's last birthday party, but he noticed that it was missing a photo. He put down the album and grabbed his wallet extracting the picture of Stan and Kyle covered in cake.

"You forgot one dude, even though I'm not sure how you did considering you had EVERYTHING else, ha ha." He slipped the photo in with the rest when he saw a bright flash.

"And now you'll have another one" Kyle said sheepishly holding a camera. Stan put down the album carefully before bringing his best friend into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much Kyle. I don't care how sentimental it is, it's perfect, thank you." Kyle felt his stomach churn with butterflies hearing those words spoken so deeply, and so closely.

Forgetting there were two others in the room, Kenny cleared his throat rather loudly to bring them back to reality. Kyle's face turned even brighter red and Stan's scratched the back of his head.

"I propose we do some drinking!" Kenny suggested. "To pay homage to my gift that is." Butters and Kyle were a bit hesitatnt, but after Stan's 'I'm the birthday boy' speech they agreed. Kenny was already pouring shots of Jager into 4 glass shot glasses. "Cheers to the birthday boy STAN!" Kenny said holding up his shot. They all tapped their glasses and Kenny and Stan shot them back like champs. Kyle didn't exactly shoot it, but drank it too slowly, in turn he made a scrunched face and covered his mouth; Butters just gaped at it and looked up at all the other boys.

"Uh, how do I drink it?" He asked confused. Kenny sat next to him.

"It's easy, just imagine you're trying to get all the liquid to the back of your throat to swallow as fast as you can, that way you won't taste it as badly as Kyle did." Butters stared at his glass before powering it down with no problem.

"Oh, wow, that was pretty good! Tastes like black licorice, and my throat is all tingly-like!" Kenny smacked him on the back.

"Atta-boy!"

Kyle wrinkled his brows, "let me try again." He said holding out his glass.

"Good idea! Round 2 everyone!" Kenny said graciously pouring the dark liquid. Kyle looked apprehensive, but he took the shot and slammed it back on the table.

"That wasn't so bad after taking it like that."

"Fuck it; I want to get wasted tonight. We'll pace ourselves tomorrow night, but right now, getting drunk feels great." Stan said already getting a flush. Kenny couldn't have agreed more.

"Hell yeah dude! Let's not get too drunk though, or else we may not even want to touch this stuff tomorrow." He said tapping the Jager bottle.

All of them proceeded to take shot after shot, Butters after 4 was already flat-out drunk.

"I feelall warmm and tinglyyy, heehee" Butters said with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Oh you lightweight, you" Kenny said teasingly, only buzzed.

Kyle started to show signs of drunkenness. As well by trying to stand and needing to catch himself. "Whoa." He said eyes wide open, and then burst into full out laughter. Stan who was buzzed found Kyle to be absolutely hysterical.

"Oh my god dude, you are so funny drunk!"

"You'ree drrrnk." He retorted feeling even more of the effects.

After the fifth shot Butters was gone, he was stumbling and slurring his speech so badly that even Kenny couldn't understand him.

"Hrrm—bhafgh-ullmentlely" Butters slurred

"Yeah, I think yer done mann." Kenny said holding Butters up.

Kyle was well on his way, to where Butters was. "Letsstakeanotherrr" Kyle slurred to Stan. Stan obliged pouring 3 of them another.

* * *

><p>2 rounds later Stan and Kenny were finally drunk off their asses and Kyle was obliterated. Butters had fallen asleep on the floor and the 3 of them were just laughing at each other's drunkenness."Ohgod—these clotthessare awwwwwfl." Stan griped, pulling himself out of his shirt, and then working on his pants. No one seemed to mind, or notice.<p>

The full effects of the alcohol didn't kick in until Stan felt really sleepy.

"Duuuude, Ithink imma gooo to bed" Stan said to Kenny who was equally as drunk.

"alright birfday boyy, g'night." Kenny stumbled over to Butters and dragged him across the wooden floor to their bedroom. Stan helped Kyle up out of his seat and they leaned on each other for support while staggering to the master bedroom. Kyle's head was spinning and all he wanted to do was lay down.

Kyle broke away from Stan and sat on the bed trying to pull his shirt over his head. "Goddamnit…" he muttered under his breath. He finally got it off and then he kicked off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. The room was pitch black but he felt his way up to the pillow and crawled under the covers. A minute later he felt Stan's weight collapse next to him, and he was scooting closer to Kyle. The black haired boy draped an arm over Kyle and spoke softly into his ear "Thatphoto albm waz great Kylllee, it rlly meant a lot" While the blanket was separating them the closeness was unreal.

"Good….love you" Kyle said while his mind was being dragged into la-la land.

"Loveyoutoo Kylllee" Stan was already asleep before he could even think about what was being said. The two lay comatose next to each other, blissfully unaware of how close they really were.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! While I do appreciate all the favorites and watches, I enjoy feedback so much! Reviews will make me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you everyone that has been reading and keeping up with my fic, your reviews have warmed my heart and I grow stronger at writing this every day! All of you are wonderful!**

Kenny was the first one awake for some reason. His internal alarm clock felt the need to get up around 8 or so.

"Whew, that was a pretty rough night" Kenny narrated as his head started to pound. Massaging his temples he glanced over to the other side of the bed where Butters lay on his stomach snoring lightly with his mouth parted. _Ha, he looks really adorable sleeping so soundly._ Kenny shook his head and tiptoed out of the room leaving other blonde boy to wake up on his own.

He decided some coffee would be in order, and rummaged around looking for the filters and coffee grounds, thankfully Kyle's mom had brought them some perishables like milk, bread, a small carton of eggs. But what Kenny was most thankful for was the hazelnut coffee mate. Good god did he love the hazelnut coffee mate.

As he finally brewed a full pot he decided that he'd wake the other early bird up before he got cranky. Creeping over to the master bedroom, he peeked inside to wake Kyle up. But the sight he was greeted with was by far one of the most obscenely cute things he'd ever seen. _Never thought I'd ever describe something as obscenely cute…_

Kyle was under the covers, foot hanging over the side, as well as his arm. His other hand was entangled in Stan's brunette locks. Stan, however, was completely naked. _Talk about the birthday boy wearing his birthday suit…_ lying over the top of the bed as spread out as his limbs would allow; giving the world a WHOLE lot of Stan to see. Kenny cringed a bit, _wayyyy more of Stan than I think I ever wanted to see…._ He moved stealthily to Kyle's side of the bed, poked him in the face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Kenny coddled quietly. Kyle's brows furrowed as he came back into the world of the living.

Kyle's consciousness was a throbbing and nauseas mess. "Uhhh…." He groaned.

"If you get up I'll get you a cup of coffee." Kenny offered; then he smiled and left the room.

"Ok," Kyle, now more determined, tried to sit up but realized there was something draped over him. Glancing over he noticed Stan hogging most of the bed….Butt naked. Kyle's heart raced and he felt his whole body go up in flames. _Oh Jesus. What in the hell happened last night?_ Kyle retraced his thoughts but nothing about Stan being naked popped up, he did however remember the words he said right as he was falling asleep.

"Oh God." Did he really say 'love you' last night? _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ He panicked. Time to get up. Kyle slipped out of the bed and put his pants on; at least he wasn't naked too. Before he exited the room he looked at Stan, and decided he should probably cover him up.

Kyle took his sweet time hoping to GOD that Stan didn't wake up at him staring at his nudity. The urge to touch his tan skin was almost unbearable. But he knew that it probably wouldn't go over very well if he tried, instead he opted for throwing a blanket over the top of him. Regretfully, he finally left the room for some much needed coffee.

Kenny was at the kitchen table with two mugs, one was in his hand and the other was presumably for Kyle. "Thanks dude, ugh" Kyle groaned pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Stan-like way. The nausea was god-awful, but that's what he got for not drinking any water before going to bed.

"Well, I won't bother asking how you feel, because that's pretty obvious…" Kenny said half smiling, "I will ask why Stan is extremely naked in your bed though." Kyle closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, I haven't a fucking clue. Maybe Jager just makes him take his clothes off," Kyle offered sipping his too hot coffee.

"Ha, like you're _really_ upset about it Kyle; look at you, you're almost as red at your hair!" Kyle glared at him and went to pull his hat down over his eyes, but it had gotten thrown somewhere last night. "Speaking of which, did you have some sort of idea how you wanted to talk to him about it?" Kyle averted his eyes to the hard-wood table top.

"I don't know, I guess I thought that maybe if we were here I would have more confidence bringing it up. I mean how the hell do I even do it talk about it? 'Oh hey Stan, I have dreams in which we are a couple and we fuck all the time, wanna date?' that doesn't sound right to me. What if it fucks up our friendship that we've taken so long to build to this point?" Kyle started to ramble in a panic. "Dude, I think I even said 'love you' to him last night. I don't know what I'll do if he remembers me saying that…" Kenny put a reassuring hand on the red-heads shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright, you're super best friends for a reason. Do you remember if he said anything back?" Kyle hadn't thought about that…

Kyle picked his brain for a moment. The cobwebs on last nights memories were starting to clear up a bit. _"Loveyoutoo Kylllee"_ he heard Stan's voice say in his head.

"Oh Jesus…I think he said 'love you' back…" Kyle really started to panic now. "What if he remembers and didn't mean it, what if it was just a reflex, what if he—"

"Kyle! Relax dude. Chill, I think this is excellent, and you should too. Alcohol lowers peoples' inhibitions, meaning they have less of a filter. I think he really meant it." Kyle was still pulling at his hair, still unsure what to think. "Maybe this **is** the time to talk to him." Kyle shook his head.

"I don't know Kenny…"

"Would you rather live wanting more and torturing yourself, or at least trying with the hopes that you get to experience happiness."

"I'd rather torture myself than ruin something I've worked so hard for."

"You don't know that will happen."

"What I do know, is that it's a very real possibility, and it really scares the shit out of me man." Kyle's hands started to shake slightly.

"Stan isn't heartless, you know that. He truly does care about you, and even if that isn't the way you want him to care for you, he still does. I don't think Stan is the kind of guy to let something like this get in the way of someone he's known practically all his life." Kenny for some reason had the greatest bouts of wisdom of any of Kyle's friends. He gave the red-haired boy a warm smile.

"How is it you know how to give the best advice?" Kyle said the corners of his mouth twitching upward. Kenny reclined in his seat holding his mug of coffee close to his mouth.

"I've been around the block a few times, so to speak." He raised the mug to his lips and took a big gulp, "ahhhh nothing like hazelnut…" Kyle had forgotten about his own coffee and began to nurse it slowly, careful not to burn himself. _This coffee is doing wonders for this awful hangover…_

"Kenny, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to like Butters?" Kenny glanced out the window before speaking.

"Well before high school, we just started talking. We liked to complain about Cartman, considering he liked to use us both the most for his retarded schemes. We just got close and I've really grown to enjoy his company. There's something quirky about him that really attracts me to him, he's so innocent and adorable. There aren't really any other words to describe him, maybe it's because he's very opposite of my own personality. You wouldn't characterize me as adorable and innocent, would you?" he inquired bringing his gaze back to Kyle who was propping his head up with his arm. Kyle shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said giving a crooked smile. Kyle contemplated for a moment.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"My tactic, is to just go with the flow, I mean by the way the tide is pulling me now, I feel like I have a good shot at it if I make the right moves at the right time." Kyle raised a brow.

"Right moves? Right time? What does that mean?" Kenny chuckled a bit.

"It means when there is a romantic moment, I will take the situation by the horns and go in the kill…a kiss." Kyle was surprised by his boldness.

"You think that will work?" Kenny only shrugged.

"I can only hope, but considering I see myself as the more dominant one between us I think it makes sense."

There was the sound of someone stirring and moaning loudly "Oh god...wha—where the fuck did my clothes go?" Yup, Stan was awake.

Kyle looked at the floor saw Stan's pants, shirt, and socks lying there, but not his underwear. _I'll go give him his pants at least._ As Kyle leaned over to pick them up, Stan walked out of the master bedroom with his boxers on. Stan's gorgeous body had Kyle worked up, his blood pressure must have been skyrocketing.

"Shit, there are the rest of my clothes…" Stan said with his eyes still adjusting to the light. Kyle looked away while handing him the pile of clothes, it was hard not to stare at Stan's athletic build without drooling over him.

"Apparently Jager makes your clothes fall off dude," Kenny stated laughing.

"Ha. Ha. I remember vaguely taking them off, but waking up was a huge surprise, sorry about that Kyle." Stan said, a light blush tinting his cheek bones.

"It's alright; I'm just surprised you didn't freeze to death last night."_ I'm actually really curious how he didn't get cold. _

"Me either haha"

Stan looked down at his seated best friend, noticing he only had pants on. It wasn't very often he trailed around without a shirt on. For some reason he felt inadequate compared to Stan, which wasn't even close to the truth. They may have different body types but that by no means, meant that Kyle's body was lacking. _And it certainly wasn't... _the slight dips and bumps of muscle made him seem sleek and fit; it was absolutely breathtaking to really take a look at Kyle's body.

There wasn't anything he disliked about the red-head, nothing he would change at all, because their friendship was balanced out by each other. Whether it be physical differences, or their attitudes, there was an equilibrium set in place when they were around each other.

Kyle noticed Stan's gaze finally and averted his eyes from his best friends piercing green ones. "I'm going to go change, these clothes look dirty from yesterday," he said walking back to the master bedroom. Kyle blew out a sigh of relief when Stan closed the door behind him.

"Ha, too much for you?" Kenny whispered. Kyle's face went aflame.

"Shut up!" he fussed. Kyle went back to tending to his coffee. "We should make a cake for Stan,"

Kenny looked doubtful. "That's a great idea and all, but do you have ANY idea how to make a cake?"

"Oh come on. You're the one who took home ec!"

"In case you forgot, I did poorly in that class."

"What about Butters?"

"You know, I bet you he just might have a better idea than any of us" Kenny reflected. "I'll go wake the ray of sunshine up."

Kenny made his way down the hallway, careful not to be too loud. Sliding in the doorway, he lightly closed the door and turned to face Butters, who was still fast asleep on the bed. He smiled at him, even in his sleep, Butters was still very pleasant. There was nothing about his nature that suggested he could be anything but. Kenny knew about his family, knew how strict they were with him, his very withdrawn personality was probably a result. The constant verbal abuse, how he was never good enough, or he was always doing something wrong; and Butters accepted it. Kenny even believed that Butters thought he deserved most of it. Punishing himself from time to time if he felt that he was doing something he would get grounded for.

Kenny lightly padded across the floor plopping himself next to Butters on the bed. He propped his head up with him arm and watched the other blond boy breathe softly. _So peaceful…too bad we need his help._ Kenny brushed a lock over the boys' forehead before poking him in the cheek. "Morning light weight," he sighed gently. Butters closed his mouth and swallowed in response, cracking an eyelid open.

"Mornin' Kenny," Butters arched his back, stretching and popping his joints. There was a content expression plastered on his face.

"How're you feeling?" Kenny inquired

"Not too bad actually, aren't I supposed to feel kinda crappy?" Butters said making eye contact.

"Maybe you're just one of the lucky freaks who don't get hangovers," Kenny smiled ruffling Butters' hair while pushing his head back down into the pillow. "Now, we need your help, do you know how to make a cake?" Butters raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well I sure do, I love baking goodies!" Kenny reclined in relief.

"Thank god, at least one of us doesn't totally suck" Kenny winked at Butters causing the younger boy to blush a bit.

"A-are we making Stan a birthday cake?"

"Yes, so let's get up so we can get a move on!" Kenny exclaimed pulling Butters up with him and out into the kitchen.

Kyle was gathering all of the things he though they needed for a cake. "We have a baker in the house!" Kenny called. Just as they walked out, Stan walked out as well, fully dressed for Kyle's sake.

"A baker for what?" Stan said blinking his eyes.

"For baking, retard!" Kenny stated slapping him on the back.

"I _meant_, what are you baking?"

"Oh well you know, cake stuff, since it's your birthday an' all." Kenny replied sarcastically. Stan shook his head with mild annoyance.

"Guys, you don't need to make me a cake!"

"W-what kind of cake do you like Stan?" Butters asked without acknowledging him. The black haired boy gawked at him.

"What about 'you guys don't have to make me a cake' did you not understand?"

"¿Qué?" Kenny said mockingly.

"We know we don't have to but we want to! Now what kind of goddamned cake do you like?" Kyle huffed. Stan was actually quite surprised Kyle didn't already know.

"Fine, how about chocolate then?"

"Sounds good Stan, I'll have it whipped up in no time!" Butters promptly began the recipe in his head.

* * *

><p>Sheila and Gerald were enjoying their breakfast, both enjoying the peace of the household without the older boys home. The television was on in the living room; quiet, but loud enough to hear from the kitchen.<p>

"BEEEP—we're here to give you a weather announcement. A large storm cell that we have been keeping track of has altered its course and is heading for your area." Sheila and Gerald nearly choked on their food hearing the TV and rushed to the living room. "This storm will be accompanied with heavy snow fall, high winds, low visibility, and freezing temperatures. Travel is not advised, stay indoors if at all possible, bring in your animals, and make sure you have plenty of food and water to reduce the chances of leaving the safety of your home. Thank you for watching channel 5 news."

They looked at each other with horror struck in their eyes.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat—WHAT?" Sheila shrieked.

"We have to get the boys!"

Sheila grabbed the phone and dialed Kyle's cell number. "He's not answering! I'll leave a message and we'll get going, we need to hurry before we get caught up in it!" With that, they grabbed their coats and boots and sped off in the direction of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Kyle, unaware of his Mother's voice message was busy helping Butters frost the cake. He had done a marvelous job, using what they had in the cabin. Thankfully his Mom was really prepared and had everything they could have ever needed in the house.<p>

"Where did you learn how to bake Butters?" Kyle asked tasting the frosting which was coffee flavored.

"Well, I guess it's more of an outlet than anything, I used to bake when I was feelin' down, or when I was upset. And it just grew into something I enjoy more than anything." Butters responded with an easy-going smile on his face. Kyle did admire Butters, however much of a melvin he used to be. As they got older the differences between their classmates either widened or shrank, and for Butters it shrank.

"This looks really good Butters, great job." Kyle commended, "I'm sure Stan is going to love it."

They didn't have any candles, but they brought the cake into the living room singing happy birthday. As cheesy as it was, Stan couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys, you really are awesome." Stan said sticking out a finger to swipe some frosting.

"We didn't think it would be right for you to have a birthday without a cake!" Kyle said beaming. Stan looked up at his red-headed best friend. _Kyle…_

"Hey do you hear that beeping?" Kyle said looking around for the source of the noise. "It sounds like…hey, where is my phone?" Kyle rushed over to the master bedroom and found that it was his phone beeping from a voicemail. "Oh mom called…" he said dialing the number for his voicemail.

"Is everything alright Ky?" Stan questioned poking his head through the door frame. Kyle turned back to Stan with a distressed grimace.

"We're about to get plowed by a storm, my mom and dad are on their way to pick us up…" _so much for this weekend…_

"But look dude, it's already starting to snow," Kenny examined out the window.

"Shit."

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Do you like where this fic is going? Do you hate it? What do you think is going to happen? I'd love to know your thoughts! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Sorry this took longer than expected to push out this chapter, so I hope an unusually longer chapter will help ease your frustration with me :)**

All too quickly, the shit had hit the fan.

Not even an hour after Kyle had received his mother's message the weather had taken a turn for the worst.

"Guys I'm worried, what if something happens when they hit this stuff driving?" Kyle was pacing while glancing out the window. Stan was tapping his fingers, a little peeved that his birthday weekend was ending earlier than expected.

"It will be ok Ky, They'll be ok." they always managed to get to the boys one way or another. Kyle stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Stan.

"I really want you to be right…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kyle's parents were going 30 mph on the highway.<p>

"Good god Gerald, we're never going to get there!"

Both of them trudged on through the slowed traffic, only to have an ass wipe come barreling down the fast line and slamming his brakes from the swarm of traffic. The small car fishtailed into another vehicle causing it to swerve uncontrollably.

"GERALD!" Sheila screamed as they rear-ended the people in front of them. Gerald cranked the steering wheel and they sped over the edge of the banking, landing themselves in a pile of plowed snow. The sound of horns and metal crashing were all that could be heard as Sheila and Gerald sat in silence, breathing heavily from the adrenaline now leaving their systems. They looked at each other and entangled their hands together, Sheila began to cry.

"I'm so happy we're alright…We have to call Kyle, tell the boys to be prepared for the storm."

* * *

><p>Kyle's phone began ringing, and he rushed to answer it. "Mom? Where are you?" Sheila took a deep breathe before answering her son.<p>

"Kyle, your father and I got into an accident on way, the traffic is horrid and the snow is so bad we can't go faster than 30mph. We're stuck in a snow bank and I don't think we can get you." Kyle's stomach dropped.

"Are you alright? What—?"

"We're ok Bubbe, but I can't say much for the car. We're stuck in a snow bank and we're about the call AAA. But listen to me Kyle, you boys have all you should need to get through this storm by yourselves, you just need to listen to me." Kyle nodded while replying,

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Ok, there is bottled water under the sink; there should be about 1 month's worth under there so there is no need to worry. Have someone go outside quickly to gather firewood to place in the mud-room, and there are matches above the fireplace. There is plenty of food in the place, and there is a generator in the shack behind the building. Use it if you lose power. You'll be fine Bubbe, we'll come and get you as soon as we can alright?" Kyle sat down and pulled his fingers through his soft and wavy locks.

"I understand, call me when you get home ok?" There was a soft murmur before Kyle ended the call. All of the boys were watching him anxiously. Kyle tilted his hanging head to glance up at the boys with relieved but troubled eyes.

"Is…Everything ok dude?" Stan finally asked.

"Yeah, 'rents got into an accident, they're ok. But…we're going to have to ride out the storm by ourselves here." He looked over at Kenny, "could you gather some firewood outside it should be under a tarp—"

"Yeah, no problem man," Kenny responded quietly while making his way outdoors into the cold. Stan glided over to sit next to his best friend.

"It's alright, they're ok, we'll be ok, nothing to worry about." Stan said trying to make eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I—"Stan looked incredulously at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec, this isn't a terrible thing dude; we get to have this place to ourselves for even longer! That's pretty awesome if I do says so myself. Besides, I'm actually shocked how calm your Mother seemed on the phone, not really her gut reaction when it comes to situations like these," Stan half smiled at his friend trying to cheer him up, "Let's have a slice of cake and just chilllax or something." Kyle let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright,"

Butters had taken the clue and began slicing the cake, rationing 4 slices onto plates. Kenny walked back into the cabin, arm full of firewood.

The 4 were quiet eating there cake, an uncomfortable silence. It was like Kyle's mood had taken over them all; Kenny decided that he didn't quite like that.

"So Stan, since your birthday is being extended a bit a longer, want to…celebrate tonight?" Kenny said hinting back at the alcohol. Stan grinned at this suggestion.

"You know it man; maybe we should play a game or something, so we aren't just drunken fools." Kenny nodded in agreement,

"I second that. There should be some playing cards around here somewhere, right Kyle?" The red-head lifted his head up a bit.

"Yeah, I think they're in the guest room, and we could do some games before that to get started." Kyle started to perk up again, the atmosphere returning back to normal.

The boys played some pretty intense games of poker, before deciding that they were sick of plain old 5 card draw. Kenny predictably suggested an alternative.

"How about we raise the stakes a bit, why don't we play some strip Texas hold 'em?" 3 pairs of eyes darted over to Kenny.

"What? Why?" Kyle asked exasperated. The darker blonde merely shrugged.

"Well in Stan's case it's nothing I haven't seen—"Stan blushed furiously "—and besides, it'll make the game more interesting," Kenny looked over at Butters who was confused and embarrassed. "Stan went to bed naked last night and I saw _everything_ this morning" Kenny drawled contorting his face into a grimace. He had forgotten that Butters was asleep for that fiasco.

"Well why would you want to play strip poker and re-live that experience?" Stan said redder than Kyle's hair.

"Like I said, it would make the game more interesting, and besides, you could get some revenge on any of us if you play good. Then you wouldn't be the only one who was humiliated" Kenny smiled at him devilishly. _Damn…_

Butters was having a meltdown, _oh biscuits, what am I going to do if I lose and I have to take off all my cloths? Oh geez, I don't want to be the only one not playin' though…_ He nervously twiddled his fingers, hoping no one noticed how much anxiety was coursing through him.

Kyle thought he might have a stroke from all the blood rushing through his brain at the moment.

"Well? Are we going to play or what?" Kenny egged on. They all exchanged looks and nodded hesitantly. "That's more like it!" Then he shuffled the deck and began distributing the cards.

"Alright, anyone want to raise a piece of clothing?" The boys scrutinized their cards, trying to figure out if they had anything worth betting for. "Nope? Ok then," He said flipping over the flop (first three cards). It was a 5, a king, and 2.

Kyle moved in his seat, giving away the fact he had something. Stan remained still with his face deep in thought, and Butters looked paranoid. Kenny flipped the next card: 5; everyone had a pair now. Kenny looked over the other boys scrutinizing their faces, "I'm out" he called removing a sock. The other boys nodded as Kenny flipped the last card: 9. Kyle had a shit eating grin on his face as he threw down his cards.

"2 pair! Beat that!" He cried with a finger in Stan's face. Stan wilted dejectedly, and put down his cards with only a pair from the table cards. Butters nervously put down his cards.

"I-I got a full house." Butters whispered. All of boys gawked at him, three 5's and 2 kings.

"Damnit Butters!" Kyle raged ripping off a sock, Stan did the same.

"Sorry fella's" Butters said with a nervous half smile. He couldn't believe he had actually beaten them.

* * *

><p>Several rounds later, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were almost naked. While Butters still had his shirt on.<p>

_Shit, if I lose one more round, I'll be out!_ Kenny thought, awkwardly sitting in his boxers. He glanced over at Butters who was much more comfortable than the rest of them, He'd been playing _really_ good, and he had freakish luck when it came to dealing out the cards.

Stan was wearing a sock and his boxers, He had no problem baring his chiseled torso, but he was annoyed with the fact he was probably going to lose. Kyle was in the same predicament, while he was a bit more shameful about his exposed flesh; trying to seat his legs in a way that didn't try and spread his business to the other boys. Butters had won again.

"I got a royal straight!" Butters said beaming; it was charming how confident he was.

"Aw fuck. I lose." Kenny said dramatically throwing his hands in the air. Everyone turned to stare at him, because he was the first to get completely naked. Kenny closed his eyes and made an irritated face. "Yeah yeah, I'm doing it" He said before pulling at the bottom of his boxers to remove them.

Kenny's body rippled deliciously from that position, making him the perfect eyesore.

The darker blonde boy was naked, and everyone couldn't ignore it. "How about you guys finish the game so I don't ruin the hardwood floor with my ass-cheeks," he grumbled. Butters snapped his gaze back to the cards.

"Ha…Ok, let's continue…"

Kyle was the next to lose, finally ridding himself of his cotton boxer-shorts. He covered his crotch with a huge blush invading his face. _Why the fuck did we play this again? I didn't think this would be the first time I'd be naked in front of Stan._

Stan couldn't help but take sneaky glances at him, silently telling himself he was only curious. Kenny, unlike Kyle, couldn't give a fuck less about displaying his manhood, however embarrassing it may have been, it was only the guys he had known for how many fucking years? Now that he wasn't the only one naked it was less intimidating and he actually reclined a bit, showing his growing comfort. Secretly, Kenny did this for Butters to take a gander at what he had coming his way. It was his way of demonstrating what he had "to offer".

Kyle was not so willing. He was afraid that Stan would be repulsed by him. His lack of self-confidence was probably due to his constant comparison between him and Stan. Which unbeknownst to him, Stan didn't feel that way at all.

"Last round Stan, either you win and we go to sudden death, or I win and I call myself the victor of this poker game!" Butters was excited, he really wanted to win.

"We'll see about that…" Stan challenged.

This round, Stan had won with a 2 pair, and Butters had to remove his shirt. "Oh geez…" He muttered under his breathe taking off his shirt.

Kenny's heart exploded from the pressure his adrenal glands produced. He didn't get to see Butters shirtless often, but good god, when he did it was like the 4th of July in his head. Sparks were flying and he did all he could to keep from completely open mouth gaping at him. Butters had flawless pale skin marred only by his soft pink nipples, he wasn't really muscular or athletic, but that's what Kenny loved about him. Butters shyly averted his eyes from everyone else.

"O-ok, Stan all or nothing," Butters said nervously.

Butters had won. With a god damned ace high. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. _Of course he won with an ace high, that lucky bastard. _Stan proceeded to get up and leave for the kitchen.

"HEY? Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kyle said furiously, while covering himself. Stan stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"I—uh was just going to get the Jager, so we could do more some more fun stuff…" Kyle wasn't convinced at all.

"If I had to take all my clothes off you do too!"

"With exception of Butters everyone in this room has seen me butt-naked, isn't that enough?"

Kyle huffed loudly, "Asshole." Stan thought for a moment before coming up with a sassy idea. While still facing away from the others boys, he dropped his boxers and strutted out of the room with a shit-eating grin on his face. His toned ass being the last thing they saw. The other boys just stared at him, while Kyle fumed in his seat._ Why the fuck does he have to parade like that? Jerk-wad._

Kyle grabbed his clothes and angrily put them back on, still miffed at Stan. He trudged into the kitchen where Stan was in the middle of putting his pants on. Kyle crossed his arms trying to look annoyed, but the explosion of red in his cheeks betrayed him.

"It's just a game Kyle, don't worry about it," Stan lectured. The red-head still fumed.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll grab the liquor." Stan shook his head, sometimes his best friend was over-dramatic, besides, he didn't mind seeing Kyle that way at all. As much as he fought himself, nothing could keep his thoughts clean when Kyle was sitting there next to him, wearing no clothes. His efforts to cover himself were futile, and Stan was able to catch a glimpse of Kyle's enticing flesh. Stan licked his parched lips in response to the exceedingly fresh memory.

Kyle came back with the Jager bottle, only slightly empty. Maybe it just seemed that way, because the bottle was so enormous. Stan led them both back to the living room with the shot glasses, "Time for some more fun guys," he announced. Kenny had thankfully put on some clothes.

"You know, I'd like to take a toast to Mother Nature gentlemen, for she has given us who knows how much longer here in this cabin by ourselves!" Kenny suggested grabbing the Jager and pouring generous shots. "Cheers to the ultimate birthday gift to Stan!" All of them clinked their glasses and downed the shots.

"So what are we going to play dude?" Kyle asked his black haired best friend. "_Please_, don't let it have to do with stripping."

"Hm…how about truth, dare, or drink?" Stan said gauging everyone's reaction.

"Will that get us drunk enough?" Kenny asked, clearly concerned about the quality of their game.

"I was thinking about that, how about every two rounds we take a shot, just so everyone can't avoid getting drunk." Kenny nodded with approval.

"I would have gone with every round, but you did say you want to pace yourself."

"Alright, I'll start." Stan thought for moment. "Butters, truth or dare?" the blonde boy perked with nervousness when he heard his name.

"Uh, t-t-t-truth?" he stammered. Stan smiled at him.

"Ok, but remember you can't do 3 truths in a row, you have to do a dare sometime. Or drink, either way, but seeing as you're a light weight, I'd suggest just doing it, anyway…What's the farthest you've gone with someone?" Butters eyes widened.

"Well-I—uh I've just kissed some nice ladies, b-b-but that's about it." Stan looked pleased his answer.

"Fair enough…Ky?" he motioned for Kyle to go next. He looked around the room, and smirked.

"Kenny, truth or dare?" Kenny just gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Aw can't I just drink?" Kyle raised a brow.

"You can't until I ask you something."

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink every time someone else drinks" Kenny grinned at the red-head.

"Now you're talking my language, I'll say this one counts" Kenny said pouring his shot. It was Butters turn next.

"Uh…Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um… I dare you…to trade clothes with Stan for the rest of the night." Kyle laughed; _at least it's something I wouldn't mind…_

"Ok, Stan?" Kyle motioned to Stan and walked to the other room to change.

"Dude, I can tell your shirt is going to be a little tight on me." Stan said to Kyle chuckling. They quickly exchanged clothes before walking back out the other boys. They were pretty close in size but Kyle's shirt clung a bit too tightly to Stan's solid chest, and his pants weren't Stan's style. Kyle looked like he was wearing baggy pajamas in Stan's clothes. _Stan smells nice…_

"Your turn Kenny,"

"Stan, truth or dare?" Stan glanced down at his attire and looked up at the blonde boy.

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest shit you've ever jacked off to?" _Of course he would ask something like that._

"Drink." Stan stated boldly. There was no way he was going to tell these guys he's whacked off to gay porn before.

"Well fine then, I drink too!" They both gulped their shots. Stan recovered before thinking about who to ask next.

"Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Where is weirdest place you've wanted to get laid?" Stan knew Kyle was a virgin, so there was no need to question him about that.

"Uhhh…probably against the wall in the shower…" His mind started to play fantasies of Stan slamming him against the shower wall and holding his legs up while he—_oh god…_ Kyle's face went beet red. There was a familiar throbbing in his groin. He was thankful that he and Stan and switched clothes, because _his_ pants would have started showing his growing erection.

"Nice, dude. Not creative but still nice" Kenny said giving him a lazy smile. Kyle forgot it was his turn.

"Uh, Butters, truth or dare?"

"Oh—uh dare, I guess…" Kyle willed away the rushing blood and focused on formulating a dare for poor innocent Butters.

"I dare you to take a body shot off Kenny." Butters got nervous.

"W-what's a 'body shot'?"

"It's when you take a shot of liquor from someone's belly-button. It'd be more fun with tequila, salt, and lime, but Jager will do the trick." Stan explained excited to watch the hilarity.

"Uh-I have to do that to Kenny?" Butters said twiddling his fingers.

"Well you have 2 options, either take a shot to skip the dare, or you do the dare and take a shot off Kenny." Kyle was secretly doing this for Kenny, knowing full-well that he was probably planning something in his head; this was only helping it along.

"Well alright then…How do I do it?"

"We'll have Kenny lie down and lift his shirt up, and we'll pour some Jager in his belly-button, OH! And to make it extra fun, we'll fill up a shot glass and put it in his mouth, and then you have drink them both with no hands." Butters eyes widened even more.

"Oh geez fella's that sounds kinda hard…"

"You can do it," Kenny said reassuringly slipping a wink in there. Butters already flushed face burned even hotter. Kenny took off his shirt first, "wouldn't want to stain my shirt," then he lay down. Then he unbuttoned his pants to expand the area of exposed flesh. Stan grabbed the Jager, poured the shot, and the placed it in Kenny's mouth who acted nonchalant about it.

"Ok Butters, I'm going to pour some on Kenny and then you need to slurp it up, after you get all the Jager, go in for the shot in his mouth, remember, no hands!" Stan explained before carefully pouring the Jager on Kenny. "Go!"

Butters leaned down quickly and pressed his lips against Kenny's abdomen; trying to suck up all the liquor. Kenny had to close his eyes to concentrate or his body may do something that could potentially ruin the moment. Butters had swallowed all the Jager in his mouth and returned to use the flat of his tongue to swipe up the remaining droplets left on Kenny's tan skin. There were hints of a smile on his face; _he tastes good with this Jager…_Kenny repressed a moan that threatened to rumble out of his throat. When Butters tongue left his skin he opened his eyes and stared into Butters' as he took the shot gingerly from Kenny's mouth. His lips being dangerously close to the darker blonde's. Butters never faltered and took the glass and swigged the liquid down without missing a drop.

The other two boys sat in awe. "Dude, Butters…You did that like a pro. Props to you man." Stan said admiring his skills. Kyle was also shocked he was able to perform so well, it seemed as though he had done this a thousand times! Butters just licked his lips and smiled nervously.

"I swear it was the first time fella's!" Kenny sat up and grinned sheepishly at Butters.

"Well you did a good job, I'm not even sticky!" Butters blushed at his remark. Kenny helped himself to another shot abiding religiously by the previous dare.

"Well it's your turn champ," Stan said to the lighter blonde.

"Um—uh Kenny, truth or dare?"

"I suppose I could go with a truth this round,"

"Hm…uh—what's the most romantic thing you've done for someone?" Kenny thought for a moment, and then stared Butters straight in the eyes.

"I don't think I _have_ done my most romantic thing yet, I'm working on it though." Butters could hardly look away from Kenny's dark blue eyes. "My turn, hm…Kyle, oh Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room? If so, who?" Kyle froze.

"I—uh, drink." _God Kenny likes to pry, I think he's trying to return the favor for Butters…_

"Well, go ahead and drink, but just by your reaction we already know the answer," Kenny smirked at him. He was really trying his hardest to get Kyle to admit his feeling for Stan.

Stan glanced over at his best friend while he drank some Jager; _I wonder who he's fantasized about…_

"Time to drink everyone!" Kenny announced pouring more shots. It had already been 2 rounds. After they finished their shots Kenny, Butters, and Kyle were getting tipsy, Stan was the only one not yet buzzed.

"My turn, Kyle, truth or dare?" Kyle avoided eye contact with him.

"Dare."

"I dare you…" Stan smirked, "to give everyone in the room a full on lap dance for at least 30 seconds" Stan said getting up to grab a chair. Kyle had a look of dread on his face.

"Oh come on man, I'll just drink." Stan turned around and huffed.

"Well fine. I'm going to implement a new rule; you can't take a drink more than 2 times in a row. Next time you HAVE to do what we tell you." Kyle shrugged.

"Ok, I will." Then he gulped a shot down. "My turn, Stan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you take 3 body shots, one from each of us. Might as well get you caught up with drinks, and why not make it interesting?" Stan grumbled.

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure what I asked you to do was less intimidating than this!" he grabbed the bottle, "Ken, I'll do you first, then Butters then Ky." Kenny lay back down, still shirtless.

"Go for it man, I'm still hyped from the last one," Butters lay beside Kenny holding his shirt up silently fidgeting with the edge. Kyle was next who just lifted his shirt up. Stan prepared himself, he didn't mind doing it, but in all honesty there was only one person he wanted to do body shots off…

Stan poured the first shot over Kenny slurping sloppily and finishing quickly. He moved on to Butters who twitched a bit when Stan leaned over and pressed his lips against him. Stan lapped up the last of the Jager and moved on to Kyle who was lying there anxiously.

Stan poured a generous amount on Kyle leaving some to stream over the sides of his abdomen. He marveled at how the dark liquid starkly contrasted against Kyle's cream colored skin. Before he went down to sip the liquor from Kyle's skin, he glanced up at his best friend and made eye contact before putting his mouth over his belly effectively gathering it into his mouth while subtly using his tongue to glide it across Kyle's skin. Kyle thought he had gone to heaven because this was certainly not happening right now.

As Stan swallowed the last of the Jager he used a surprisingly skillful tongue to cover as much missed area as possible. Making Kyle wonder if he really meant what he said the night before. The care taken to make sure all of the stickiness was gone surely had to mean something. Little did Kyle know that Stan was _really_ into this whole body shot thing. Especially off Kyle's body.

After a seemingly never ending eternity to Kyle, Stan stopped and wiped his mouth. Sitting up he smiled. "Happy now?" _Oh fuck yes,_ Kyle answered in his head.

* * *

><p>After a couple more rounds of truth or dare debauchery the evening had started to slow down as their pace slowed from the alcohol blessing them with drunkenness.<p>

"Kennyyy—isss yer turn dude." Kyle slurred.

"Stannn, troof er dare?" Kenny said eyes becoming heavy.

"Dare meee sucka"

"I…I…..I dare youuuu…I dare you to kisss anyone inthe rooooom, on the lippss fer at leassst a minute."

Stan had to think about what the question implied. But everything was so hazy that the words couldn't formulate and come out of his mouth. Instead, he looked around the room and saw the most inviting face there. He bent over and grabbed them by the back of their head and smashed his lips into theirs. They responded fiercely by grabbing Stan with both hands on the sides of his face. Stan blinked his eyes and saw flaming red hair. _Ky?_ But in that moment, nothing, not even coherent words could stop the intense feelings rushing through him.

Butters had passed out on the floor and Kenny wasn't far away from that same position. The last thing he saw was his two friends tumbling onto the floor with each other.

Had Stan been more coordinated, he would have picked Kyle up and brought him elsewhere. But the copious amount of alcohol in both of them only let them push their lips together in a writhing and passionate manner. Kyle felt like he was floating, as if every good feeling had warmed his inner core to the point where he could fly. Stan felt himself propelled forward by an intense urge; there was nothing that could have stopped him from ravishing those beautifully soft lips.

They paused briefly, Stan's head still encased by Kyle's hands; they looked into each other's eyes with a drunken understanding. Stan snuggled against Kyle's neck as his mind was dragged to sleep unwillingly, and Kyle's eyes fluttered shut. The two had fallen asleep, Stan draped over Kyle and Kyle's arm wrapped around his super best friends' neck.

The storm continued to wreak havoc outside, ensuring the boys would not leave any time soon.

**AN: I may change a few things, add a few things here and there, but I really wanted to just get this chapter out. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has read, and a special thank you if you have reviewed. Your reviews are what keep me writing, and they help me strengthen it everyday. THANK YOU. **

* * *

><p><em>Stan took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the robust scent of the boy in front of him. He reached out to run his fingers through the soft and curly locks, careful not to pull any out of place. The vibrant red color of the waves only pointed to one person he knew; his super best friend Kyle Broflovski.<em>

_There was a certain comfort that came from him, most likely from the years they had spent together. He trusted Kyle more than he trusted his own parents, they were invincible together. Stan understood his red-headed friend, accepted him, and cherished him. Throughout the events that threatened to take Kyle away from him, he'd felt broken, lost, and alone. There was no one on this earth who knew Stan like Kyle did; and there was no one else he wanted to know._

_ He caressed the cheek of the boy in front of him, now visibly his super best friend._

_ Stan didn't know if they could possibly become closer. However, every day it seems as though that theory is crumbled. There had to be a way he could show him, how deeply Kyle meant to him. There had to be a way to get __**closer.**_

_Stan leaned in and pressed his forehead against Kyle's. His scent filled his mind, flooding it with memories of the both of them. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against his super best friends', relishing how soft and inviting they were. "Ky," he pleaded lower than a whisper._

_ Stan closed the distance between them and connected intimately. He was hesitant and unsure, but it felt right. Feeling his lips against Kyle's was like fireworks going off in his gut, it built to a passionate height before bursting into dazzling heat which left Stan wanting more. _

_ He pushed himself against the thinner boys' body, trying to fill in the spaces between them. The sensation caused Stan to moan against Kyle's lips creating a cycle of renewed satisfaction. Kyle wasn't as responsive as he was last night—…wait, this was a dream. Him and Kyle actually—?_

* * *

><p>Stan's first conscious thoughts were that his face was against something warm and soft; it smelled like Kyle. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was nestled in the crook of his super best friends' neck. His nerves finally had woken and he established that he was lying on top of Kyle, with his arm around Stan's neck. Stan wasn't sure what his next move should be, he could feel his morning erection, and if he moved too much then Kyle would wake up. <em>Maybe I should just lay here until he does wake up.<em>

Last night began to come back to Stan, and his _real_ kiss with Kyle was nothing short of intense. It was something that needed to be discussed between them, but finding the tact to do so was the hard part. _I mean, what do I even say about it? I can't tell him I'm sorry about it, because I'm really not. But what __**do**__ I say to him? That I enjoyed it? That I wanted more_?

Stan tried to shift his weight so he wasn't crushing Kyle, but his efforts to be sneaky were futile and the red-heads' eyes fluttered open. "Stan? What are you doing?" he croaked, voice still hoarse from just waking up.

"I-uh, was just getting up to get breakfast. Come join me after I change out of your clothes" he pulled himself up and scuttled off to the other room.

Kyle looked down at himself, realizing they had traded their clothes the night before as a part of a dare. Attempting to get up, he felt the consequences of sleeping on a hardwood floor that night. His back was stiff and achy; he groaned getting to his feet and stretched his back, causing it crackle. _He was on top of me, we…we kissed last night. _Kyle's face started to scorch. Suddenly breakfast seemed far more intimidating. Slowly creeping into the kitchen, careful not to wake up Kenny or Butters, he saw Stan coming out of the master bedroom fully dressed in his own clothes. Stan swiftly made his way across the kitchen in front of Kyle to make coffee; adding to the thick atmosphere.

"You want some toast? I can make you some toast." Kyle nodded to Stan and he quickly gathered slices of bread to place in the toaster. "Would you like butter, jam, peanut butter?"

"Buttered toast is fine," he responded softly. After the toast was done, he got two cups of coffee and buttered 4 slices. He placed them on the table and sat down next to Kyle. After what seemed like a century Stan finally spoke.

"So, do you remember what happened last night?" he was hesitant.

"Yes, we…we—um…we…"

"Kissed," Stan added for Kyle. This only made his cheeks burn hotter. He fumbled with the toast on his plate.

"Right…So what about it?" He began to feel nervous about what Stan was going to say. The black haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, the anxiety was building in him as well. _Aw shit._

"Well, I…wanted to know what…you thought about it."

Kyle's glare at the table could have burned holes in the hardwood. _Just say it Kyle, you can do it._

"It was different…but…I didn't mind." Something in Stan ignited.

"I didn't mind either…It was actually, kind of nice."

The two boys sat in silence, letting the information exchanged sink in. Stan willed himself to look at his super best friend, who was staring at his coffee. He reached out his arm and placed it on Kyle's shoulder which made him shiver briefly.

"We were both trashed though, I mean, it was probably the alcohol." Kyle internally punched himself in the face. That was not what he wanted to say, but the tension was excruciating. Stan never faltered; he pulled Kyle to face him and gazed into his eyes.

"Then maybe we could find out," Stan knew this was how he could get closer. To make the ache in his soul settle. When he leaned forward with his eyes closed and tentatively brushed his lips against Kyle's, it was if the world made sense. As if nothing else in the entire universe could matter more than this moment between them.

Kyle parted his lips slightly and Stan went the distance to eliminate the space between them. Everything in Stan was full; he felt his heart start to beat with a replenished rhythm. Feeling Kyle against him was extraordinary. It didn't feel out of place; like all of what they had accomplished together had built up to this moment.

Kyle responded by pushing himself closer to Stan who was placing a hand in the junction between his jaw and neck. Stan let a low moan escape his vocal chords.

"Kyle," he whispered between short and uneven breaths.

Their kisses became desperate, and Stan moved in closer until they were standing. Stan stopped them briefly, "Kyle, you know if you're uncomfortable with any of this you can tell me and I'll stop." The red-head nodded and Stan went back to capturing his lips.

Kyle put his hands on either side of Stan's head, a seemingly popular spot for them to rest. Stan braced Kyle against him and pushed against the wall, pinning him there.

As their pace began to quicken, Stan's obvious enjoyment pressed heavily against Kyle's hip bone. It was like Kyle was living one of his fantasies, it was almost surreal, this positively could not be happening.

Stan positioned his leg to settle between Kyle's and pressed his body flush against the thinner boy. The sensation caused the throbbing in his groin to worsen, urging him to continue. "Ngh…" he groaned against Kyle's lips. It was such a turn on to feel his super best friend so close. Kyle started to grind his hips onto Stan's causing a friction that almost made Stan lose it. He had to break the kiss to gasp. "Oh god…" he scrunched his eyes shut and put his forehead to the wall; this made Kyle a bit concerned.

"Stan…?" once Stan had regained his composure he pulled back to look at Kyle with a hunger so intense Kyle didn't have time to think before Stan was assaulting his lips again. Stan moved his hands over Kyle's chest and savored the way he twitched and moved against him from the touches. _This is fucking unreal._

The brunette rocked into Kyle, and slid his tongue along the other boys' bottom lip; Kyle granted him access and parted them. He took the invitation and hesitantly entered his mouth finding Kyle's tongue. The way their tongues wrestled each other sent electric shocks down Stan, and he couldn't help but undulate in response.

Stan started to lead them through the door way until the backs of Kyle's legs buckled from the bed behind them. They tumbled down on the bed never detaching themselves. Stan missed the feeling of Kyle's body and pushed Kyle into the bed, causing Kyle to moan. _Oh shit. That was the hottest sound I've ever heard…_Stan decided he needed to hear that noise again; determined, he started to caress the red head's body, in an effort to find a sweet spot. He slipped his hand under the shirt blocking him from feeling Kyle's supple fair skin. He had never felt Kyle in this way, and it was strange to be doing this with his best friend, but everything they were doing felt amazing.

Finally Stan hit a sweet spot when he brushed his thumb over a nipple which made Kyle moan louder into his mouth. Stan was about lose control when a knock at the door followed by the creak of the hinges alerted them away from what they were doing. They both snapped their heads, and stared wide eyed at the person standing in the door frame.

"Oh, well—uh, I see you two are busy, but I just came to investigate why there were two full cups of coffee and 4 slices of cold toast on the table. But I see why, don't let me get in the way, continue." Kenny retreated from the doorway and softly closed the door.

The boys on the bed were still deer-in-the-headlights shocked, and Stan backed off sitting on the edge scratching the back of his head. He glanced over at Kyle with a sheepish grin, "would it be alright to assume that it wasn't just the alcohol?" Kyle reddened but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess not."

Silence…

"It was probably a good idea we got interrupted, I mean, we should probably discuss this a bit before rushing into anything." Kyle nodded but his face turned to anxiety.

"Does that mean you _don't_ regret it?" Stan braced Kyle by the shoulders.

"Of course, Ky; I've never felt more…happy." Kyle felt a warmth bubble in his stomach. "I just want us to talk about this and understand it before we do something we _do_ regret," At least Stan was on top of things. Kyle nodded at him, still lying on the bed.

Stan plopped down next to him and took a deep breath.

"So what's on your mind?" Kyle hesitated before answering.

"I'm wondering where we go from here,"

"Do you _want_ this to go somewhere?"

Kyle's heart was racing a million miles an hour; it felt so far up his throat he thought he may be choking. Everything he ever wanted was staring him down and he had the jitters.

"Yes,"

Stan couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. He turned his head to look at his best friend. "I think I do too." Stan leaned in close to Kyle while reaching over and putting a delicate hand over Kyle's cheek. He closed his eyes and kissed Kyle in the most affectionate and tender way, newer than what they had just experimented with. It was soft and loving; Stan's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to bruise his chest cavity.

When they broke away from each other they were catching their breath.

More silence…

"So, Kyle, is this why you've never had a serious girlfriend?"

Kyle gave him a death glare.

"Probably," was his short reply. Stan smiled; it seems he was going to do a lot of that today.

"How long have you felt this way Ky?" Stan asked sensitively.

Kyle's face softened, "Well…I guess I've always felt this way, like it was the natural progression of our friendship." Kyle stopped and put his hands on his face pulling downward. "Ugh. I don't think I've ever sounded this gay." Stan sniggered.

"I'm not sure if you're aware or not, but you _did_ just make out with a guy."

Kyle snapped his head towards Stan, face aflame. "Ok then, tell me what's on your mind."

Stan stopped chuckling and smiled warmly at the empty air "I suppose I've always been curious. You've always been the person closest to me, so I wondered what it would be like. Wendy never made me feel this way, ever." Kyle's heart panged at his words.

"I was terrified," Kyle blurted out; Stan looked over at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence. "I thought my feelings would ruin our friendship, and then you'd never speak to me again." His words became choked up in his throat, but there were no signs of tears.

"Dude, I'd never abandon you, ever. No matter what circumstance, I'd always be there. Even if…you know, wanted to experiment." Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"Is that what this is? Because I'm not sure if I'm on board if this is just an experiment."

"No, no, what I mean is—well it is kind of an experiment, but it's not something I want to just forget about afterwards, its—good experimentation!" Kyle relaxed a bit and half smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, besides, I thought only girls experimented at sleep-overs, not guys." Stan chuckled.

"I guess we aren't normal guys."

Kyle blew out a breath of relief; this entire situation had gone over much better than expected. He and Stan were probably the luckiest best friends in the universe to be able to continue like this, not everyone who falls for their best friend has such a happy ending. _Especially_ because they're guys.

"So does this mean you're gay?"

Stan looked at him with a whimsical expression. "Hm… I don't know, I guess I'd just call myself '_Ky_-sexual', because you're the only other guy I've ever…*cough* liked this much." Stan had a faint flush on his face mentioning that, Kyle burst out laughing.

"Dude, that's totally gay. But I'll accept it, since it does benefit me." Then he punched his black haired best friend in the arm.

Stan nursed his throbbing arm, and glanced over at his…_Boyfriend? Is that what I'm supposed to call him now?_ There was no reason he still couldn't be his super best friend, it just had some perks to it.

"So are you my boyfriend now?" Kyle's heart skipped a beat.

"I'd…I'd like to be…" Kyle whispered. They both lay on their backs next to each other staring at the ceiling. Stan moved his hand over and found Kyle's; they clumsily entangled their fingers and sat in the calm, quiet, atmosphere, absorbing each others' aura

* * *

><p>Kenny closed the door and backed away slowly after he caught his friends "in the act". He chuckled quietly to himself, <em>ha, they finally did it. Didn't think I would be last to make a move, but maybe that's supposed to be a kick in the ass for me to get a move on with my plan…<em> He made his way into the other room tip-toeing his way towards the sleeping form resting on the floor. _Maybe I should wake him up…_

* * *

><p><em>Butters was in a beautiful field picking flowers, He lay down in the grass feeling the cool blades brush against him. He was staring up at the clear blue sky, watching the butterflies flutter past his vision. It was free and wonderful to live in this fantasy, no parents grounding him, no one to take advantage of him, just freedom.<em>

_He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool spring air but something else caught his nose. It was a very familiar scent, one he particularly enjoyed, the only way he could describe it was old spice mixed with natural body aroma. It was a scent that Butters could identify with only one person._

_When he opened his eyes saw a mess of dark blonde hair, paired with deep dark blue eyes. Kenny McCormick. He was hovering over him, with an affectionate smile painted across his face. He brushed his fingertips against Butters cheeks, they were warm and calloused. But Butters enjoyed his roughness; he contrasted everyone else with his wit and charm._

_He closed his eyes again and he felt cool lips descend on eye-lids; it was the gentlest sensation he'd ever felt. He knew whose lips they were; the scent filled his nose even stronger. The sensation felt too real to be just a dream. As the blackness became more conscious, the stimuli around him became more real._

* * *

><p>Butters eyes were still closed, but he could feel the lips tenderly butterfly across his face, leaving warm tingles where they traveled. He fluttered his eyes open and the first thing he saw was like a dream, Kenny McCormick staring back down at him.<p>

"G'mornin' handsome," Kenny spoke as smooth as velvet. Butters started chewing on his bottom lip.

"G-g'mornin' Kenny." _He sure likes to act affectionately towards me…_

"So listen Butters, I have a problem, and I need your advice." Butters sat up and looked him.

"W-well sure Kenny, go ahead," _I wonder what's wrong,_

"Alright, so I have this friend that I've known for a while now and I think that I really like them, but I don't know how to tell them."

Butters was real confused, but he played along hoping that he'd find out what he was talking about.

"H-have you tried telling them?" Kenny contorted his face.

"I just don't know how to tell them, I mean they're the sweetest person I've ever met, yet I can't find the courage to even talk to them about it." Kenny's dramatic display still had Butters confused; the poor boy was so naïve.

"T-then why don't you just s-show them how you feel?" _I don't understand why he's talking to me now about this, what would bring that up?_ Butters started to stare at his toes, unsure of what to tell Kenny. It's not like he had much experience in that area anyway. He had only ever had meaningless girlfriends in elementary school; he had never had a serious relationship.

"I did forget to tell you one thing…my friend is a guy, I guess that's why I'm having so much trouble figuring out what to do."

"I-I didn't know you liked boys Kenny, I thought you liked girls w-with big titties." _It's cute when he uses words like that._ Kenny smiled.

"Well, it's only this one guy I like; I've never really been attracted to any other guy like this one."

_Who on earth could he be talking about? I didn't even know he liked boys let alone see him flirt with any…_

"I don't know Kenny, maybe if you just show him how you feel like I said before, i-it'll work on 'em." Kenny looked over at him thoughtfully.

"You think so?"

"Well, sure! I know I'd be flattered if someone showed me how they felt."

"Then maybe I can see what he thinks after I show him how much I care for him." Hook, line, and sinker.

Kenny outstretched his hand to put it under Butters' chin, tipping it towards him. Before Butters knew what was happening Kenny had pressed his lips against his in a chaste and gentle kiss. Butters had butterflies raging in his stomach. _Is this really happening? I've got tingly's all over._

When Kenny broke away, Butters opened his eyes and gazed longingly into the dark blue ones in front of him. "Kenny?"

The other boy used his thumb to stroke across Butters' bottom lip.

"So what do you think Butters? Do you think he knows how much he means to me?"

**AN: haha, sorry I ended the chapter like that, PLEASE REVIEW! How did you like the scene between Stan and Kyle? What is good enough do you think? Thank you again for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Sorry this took so long to push out, thank you to everyone reading and everyone reviewing! They all push me harder to finish :) I work so hard to appease all of you! So please review to let me know my efforts aren't in vain!**

**BTW: This chappie is very M rated. And I don't own 'The Thing', I make no money from this :)**

"So what do you think Butters? Do you think he knows how much he means to me?"

Butters had a mixture of confusion, excitement, and nervousness all boiling down inside his gut. Kenny had just kissed him, and all he could do was stare at the darker blonde. Finally he had found his voice.

"Y-y-y-you l-like me?" he said voice barely audible. Kenny moved his fingers from under Butters chin to cup the side of his face.

"More than I think you realize," he spoke just as softly, intent on not ruining this moment. Butters brain was moving so quickly he couldn't keep up with his thoughts, there was just a blur of emotion and thought that he couldn't sift through. Kenny picked up on the boys' hesitation, "I know this is a lot of new information, but if you gave me a chance, I'd be the happiest man on earth."

Butters' heart trembled within the confines of his chest, _I can't mean that much to anyone, I'm just a nuisance that needs to be punished. I don't deserve this._ Butters felt his jaw begin to quiver and his eyesight became blurry with tears. He collapsed his head into his hands. "I don't deserve this…" he whimpered over the sobs that wracked his body. Kenny's heart sunk low into his chest and he scooped the boy up in his arms cradling him close. Butters was damaged, convinced of the lies his parents fed to him growing up. Kenny stroked Butters' back trying to soothe the sobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would make you upset." Kenny whispered apologetically against the smaller boys' hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Butters voice was muffled from Kenny's shirt but it was a language he was fluent in. Kenny squeezed him trying to hold him as close as possible.

"Quiet you, you don't have be sorry; I understand." He pulled back a little to look down at Butters' face; he brushed a matted lock from his forehead, "You deserve a lot more than what your parents tell you."

Butters paused for a moment, tears still streaming, _I've never met anyone like Kenny before; he's so compassionate, no one would really know from his humorous persona. _He nuzzled Kenny's shirt again, wrapping his arms tentatively around the other boy. "C-could you do it again?" Kenny looked down at him caressing the back of his hair.

"Do what again?"

"Um…K-kiss me?" Butters felt like he was going to die from the embarrassment. Kenny perked up more.

"Of course," Butters loosened his grip around Kenny to allow him to bend down and come face to face with him. He tenderly put his hand on the side of face and led himself down to kiss Butters.

This time Butters was expecting it, and when they connected his body felt like it had lit up like a bonfire. Kenny was very gentle with him, moving slowly and softly to avoid frightening the smaller boy. This time however, Butters responded moving against Kenny in steady rhythm. Lightly parting his lips Kenny took his response to make the kiss deeper, making Butters feel on top of the world. When Kenny unwilling broke away he looked at Butters, his eyes were still closed and he sat there looking expectantly.

"Will you give me a shot?" Kenny sighed pleasantly. Butter cracked his lids and looked at the darker blonde.

"Yes,"

Kenny took a moment to wipe the remnants of tears off Butters' face before moving in to kiss him again. When he pressed his smooth lips against Butters', the lighter blonde had to grab at his shirt for stability. The kiss was more intense than the last one, but still very tame by Kenny's standards, but he knew exactly how to handle the smaller boy. There was no need to rush anything; it would all tumble down by itself.

Kenny's past experience allowed him to lead the way, and Butters trusted him. If the dark blonde boy had only wanted sex, he could have gone elsewhere; but there was something in him that craved a real relationship with Butters and he didn't want to fuck it up.

After the kiss ended Kenny pushed his forehead to Butters' and just closed his eyes, feeling the warmth trickle from his heart. "Thank you Butters', I'll do my best to make you happy," he caressed the lighter blonde's hair gently dragging his fingers down his head.

"Whoa, it's like a colony of fags in this cabin." Stan said without flinching coming from the kitchen.

"Ha, you would know gaylord." Kenny retorted, "at least I wasn't caught in a 'compromising' situation," Kenny had sat up straight, holding Butters' hand; the smaller boy was flushed red. Stan held his hand up in a mock defense.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't guilty, I was merely stating the obvious. Congratulations."

"To you too, it was about damn time!" Kenny squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Oh by the way, I walked in on them practically fucking this morning." Kenny said casually to Butters who had a look of confusion.

"Hey! No one was naked, we were only…heavily making out." Stan explained, with a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Kyle was sitting in the kitchen, looking out the window, or attempting to; the snow had nearly covered the entire window. What he could see was a slick coating of ice beginning to form over the snow.

"This could be bad." He murmured to himself. Then he heard some comments from the other room and he smiled. He and Stan had shared something with each other, which he never thought he'd be able to. He felt indestructible. Kyle decided to get up and go see what else they were talking about.

"Hey dudes, what are we going to do today? Stan?" Stan glanced over his shoulder with a huge smile.

"Hey Ky, do you have any dvd's around this place? Maybe we could watch a movie or two."

"Yeah, we've a got a whole collection over by the TV case."

"Sweet, sounds like a plan," Kenny commented still holding onto Butters' hand. Stan sauntered over to the case to inspect the assortment of movies.

"Hm…I think I'm in the mood for a scary movie. Let's see...Aw sweet! You have 'The Thing'? What a classic!" Kyle visibly shuddered.

"Yeah, that's exactly the movie we should watch stuck in a cabin surrounded by cold icy doom." Stan turned around with puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw…C'mon Kyle, it _is_ my birthday party, and besides, I'll sit right next to you, so you'll be safe." He waggled his eyebrows at the last part, making Kyle huff.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Kyle motioned with his hand and Stan almost squee'd with excitement. He fumbled around with the dvd player before getting up and closing the blinds.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome, I haven't seen this movie in years!" he hurriedly jumped onto the couch nestling between cushions; he patted the seat next to him and looked up at Kyle. The red-head just sighed and sat down next to Stan, _he probably planned this…_

The room was only illuminated by the previews before the film, it was eerie. Butters sat on one end, next to Kenny, who was next to Kyle, who was next to Stan. Butters was already paranoid, he latched firmly to Kenny's arm, the darker blonde could only beam.

The smaller blonde was comfortable, however scared he may have felt at that moment, but Kenny made him laugh, smile, feel good. There was something he adored about Kenny; he really looked up to him and his carefree attitude. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky, to have someone like him in his life. He really, _really_ liked Kenny, and he felt fortunate that someone like the darker blonde would have chosen to be with someone like him. Butters had his doubts about the newly founded relationship, but he trusted Kenny, he was a reliable person, and Butters had grown to trust him completely.

The movie began and they were all at ease until the dog part. The dog went into the kennel and awkwardly lay down; the man eyed the dog before leaving the area. The dog sit there in silence before the other dogs picked up on the ominous feeling the other dog was projecting.

The huskies began to bark furiously, obviously aware that something wasn't right. The sheer terror in their yips penetrated the room, when the odd dog started to change and its face peeled away exposing the evil under-flesh that the Thing resided in.

Kyle was freaked the fuck out. He was grabbing frantically at Stan trying to protect himself from the fictional horror. "JESUS CHRIST DUDE!" Stan was engrossed in the film, only paying mild attention to Kyle he wrapped his arm around him and held him close; but not close enough for Kyle's taste. There wasn't enough of Stan he could grab a hold of, and he nearly jumped into his lap.

Butters was tucked away under Kenny's arm who was also clutching Butters close for comfort. Kenny didn't particularly like horror, and this movie had some pretty damn good effects in it for being so old. It freaked him out seeing all of this horrific gore, and that poor dog…

The movie continued with the terrifying plot of the Thing infecting the people causing fear among its crew. The boys huddled close to each other on the couch, Stan being the bravest of them; the Thing had just devoured another man's hands through the chest of another, when everything went black.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs grabbing Stan so tightly the black haired boy nearly choked. The silence allowed them to hear the culprit; the wind was whipping dangerously at the windows causing them the shudder.

"We must have lost power…" Stan whispered. The clouds had darkened the sky only letting faint rays of light through. The boys looked at each other in the dim light unsure of what to do, Kyle finally spoke up.

"My mom says there's a generator outside in the shack, she told us to activate it if we lost power." Kyle said softly, the other boys were still in a state of shock.

"Who wants to volunteer?" Stan asked the other three. Kyle sat up.

"I'll go, I'll show you where it is." Kyle grabbed Stan by the shirt and dragged him away. It was his way of trying to get some alone time with the other boy, whatever situation they be in.

After they got their winter gear on, they nodded at each other and opened the door. What they saw wasn't promising…

The snow was up to their knees and it was still coming down in sheets of freezing rain. Stan grimaced but took the first step and crunched through the first hard layer of snow. The rain was soaking their clothes and the compacted snow made it more difficult to trudge through. Kyle pointed to a shadow in the distance, not much farther away but difficult to see from the winds. Every step was mind numbing. The bitter cold bit at their exposed skin and the rain froze to them; this was not a good situation.

"Kyle? You alright?" Stan yelled, but it was still muffled to Kyle's ears from the howling winds.

"Yeah! I think so!"

They finally reached the shack, both chilled to the bone and exhausted. Stan went to open the door but a problem arose. The door was iced shut.

"Shit!" Stan hollered beginning to get rough with the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pounded the door with his fists trying to break off the accumulated ice, but the layers were too thick, with a final punch he felt his hand begin to throb. He turned to Kyle and shook his head. There was no way he was going to get in there without something to break the ice. He felt the effects of the extreme cold whipping through his jacket causing him to shiver uncontrollably; yeah they were definitely not getting in there.

Stan grabbed a hold of Kyle and tiredly made their way back to the illuminated porch; it was so dark for only being early afternoon. Their limbs felt like they would shatter it was so cold, they would need to start up a fire.

Kyle clung to Stan in an effort to not fall behind; he was freezing at this point, and if he wasn't moving at Stan's pace then he would surely turn to ice. They finally made it to the porch, and they both stumbled in the door.

"Holy shit guys, are you alright?" Kenny said rushing over.

"Wow fella's, i-it's pretty crappy out there, huh?" Butters said following Kenny into the room.

Both boys lay on the floor their chest heaving from the exhaustion. "Dude, Kenny, can you start a fire in the living room? The door to the shack was iced shut there's no way we're getting in there until we find something to break it, but I'm definitely not going back out there until the weather let's up a bit, I'm literally frozen." Stan said catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'll go get one roaring." Kenny said grabbing an armful of firewood and disappearing into the other room. Butters stood in front of the boys on the floor.

"You know, you're supposed to take off all the wet clothes and get dry ones one so you won't catch a cold." Kyle opened his eyes.

"Yeah you're right Butters. Stan we need to get dry." Kyle began removing the soaked clothing. Stan looked at him but silently agreed. Soon they were both in their underwear. Kyle took some sneaky glances at Stan before remembering that they were technically official. _Is this real life? How in the hell did I get so god damn lucky?_ He smiled at Stan as Butters left to help Kenny with the fire. Stan caught his gaze.

"Admiring the view? Or just scoping out the new merchandise?" Stan asked touching himself sensually. Kyle just intensified his look.

"You are so fucking _hot_." He stated. It felt nice being able to come out with how he really felt, but it was still weird telling his super best friend…now boyfriend that.

Stan felt himself flush; hearing that come out of his mouth really turned him on. Stan had to bite his lower lip, "really? 'cause I'm feeling a bit cold at the moment." Kyle chuckled a bit.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to warm up next you," he drawled sexily. Then he got up enticing Stan to follow. The black haired boy watched the lithe figure in front of him; his lips were suddenly too dry. They walked by the living room seeing Kenny and Butters at the fireplace trying to light the wood aflame. Kyle went into the bedroom first rummaging through his bag for some dryer clothes.

As Kyle stood up, clothes in hand, he felt arms capture him from behind, pressing his back against cool flesh. Stan inhaled the red-heads' scent "I can't get enough of you," He whispered in his ear. Kyle leaned into his touch feeling the bubbling warmth flood through his system. Stan began trailing kisses down his neck, fluttering over the fair skin Kyle pushed head back resting on the boys' shoulder, he was in heaven. Stan's lips felt incredible against his skin, it was like how he always imagined in, except fifty-billion times more amazing.

Stan stopped moving at the junction between his neck and shoulder darting his tongue out to taste Kyle. He gently sucked on his pale skin, while making circular motions with his tongue, Kyle shot a hand up the back of Stan's head, the sensations gushing through him at the moment were almost too much. The red-head muffled a moan as Stan started to get rougher, sucking a bit harder and using his teeth to graze across the surface. Stan's hand was wandering over the front of the red-head, finding spots that fit his hand perfectly, like they were meant for him. Stan boldly pressed further, finding the hem of Kyle's boxers, as he went a little farther his hand brushed the warm, covered erection tenting against the fabric. Kyle groaned when he felt the friction, his groin ached, wanting more. Stan cupped Kyle and stroked with his palm against the fabric. With his new boyfriend sucking on his neck and touching his erection, Kyle felt like he was going to explode.

Stan detached from Kyle's neck with 'pop' and put his lips to his ear, "do you want me to keep going?" Kyle thought he might just die.

"Yes…" he breathed heavily. Stan obliged and continued his motions a little rougher than before. Kyle felt everything start to build, a pressure winding tighter and tighter. Stan slipped his hand through the slit in the front of the boxers and gripped the hardened length, pumping in a sure rhythm. Every touch brought him closer to becoming undone, feeling Stan against him, making him feel this unbelievably awesome.

Stan couldn't help the feelings of enjoyment as he made Kyle writhe against him, panting in pleasure. Kyle pulled on Stan's hair in a final gesticulation as he came into Stan's hand. Kyle's muscles uncoiled and he slumped onto the black haired boy behind him.

"Holy shit dude…" was all Kyle could muster up. Stan grinned wickedly into the red-heads neck feeling very proud of himself. Up to this point no one had ever made Kyle orgasm before, and it was the best orgasm to date, Kyle really wanted to return the favor.

"We should go back into the other room before they start to wonder where we are." _Damn it._ Kyle thought, _I'll get him later…_ Stan stepped back to remove his boxers and wipe on his hand on them; he quickly exchanged them for new clothes. Kyle was still very stunned, and very post-orgasmic. He cleaned himself up and they returned to the other room as if nothing had happened.

They made some hot chocolate and exchanged some fond memories, quickly passing the time while the storm raged on outside. The four boys settled next to the fire, Kenny and Butters had fallen asleep with each other, Kenny cradling Butters in his arms lying on the floor. Stan and Kyle were still awake sitting up against the couch still talking.

"Since, they're both asleep, maybe I could bring up earlier today; I mean, do you think we're moving a little fast? It's literally the first day we're 'official' and we've already, you know…" Kyle trailed off looking the other direction. Stan just smiled.

"How long have we known each other Ky?" Kyle was caught off guard for a moment.

"Uh… since we were toddlers I guess… Why?

"If we've known each other for so long, then how could we be moving fast?" Kyle didn't know what to say. "Even if we weren't really together before today, I still consider our time spent together as important to our relationship. Without that time under our belts then maybe we wouldn't have progressed this way." Kyle hadn't thought about it that way.

"Where'd you get so smart?" he asked playfully.

"Well my best friend is the smartest guy I know; maybe you're finally rubbing off on me." _Oh I'd like rub off on you…_ Kyle thought dirtily. Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder and kissed him on the top on the head; he could get used to this.

"Then, if that's how you feel about it, then…could I return the favor?" Kyle felt his cheeks burn.

"Only if you want to," Stan whispered softly. Kyle nodded without saying a word; they both glanced over at the sleeping couple and silently agreed to take it elsewhere.

They wandered over to the kitchen, and then to the master bedroom, it was pitch black and all they could do was feel each other, Kyle leaned forward and felt for Stan's lips in the dark. He felt Stan's hands palm his chest, making sure he was still there. Still blinded, they found their way over to the bed and tumbled over. Stan laid on his back, holding Kyle above him. Kyle slipped a knee in between the black haired boys' legs settling on his thigh.

Kyle's inexperienced hands made their way down the front of his super best friend, finding the button to his jeans. His fingers fumbled with it for a moment before they popped open. He then unzipped the zipper and he felt his erection spring from the restricting jeans and he was unsure of what to do next.

"It's alright," Stan soothed, he found the red-heads hands and placed them over his hard-on; his fingers wrapped around the shaft hesitantly but still didn't know how to move forward. Stan's encased his finger with his own and helped show Kyle how he liked it. Once Kyle got the hang of it Stan brought the other boys' fingers to his mouth and coated them with saliva, then returning them to their priority. With the added lubrication Stan pushed his head back into the pillow and let loose a throaty growl, which gave Kyle a bit more confidence. Kyle got into a rhythm, of loosening and tightening his grip which made Stan squirm beneath him. "Oh, fuck, Kyle. That feels fucking amazing."

Kyle continued his ministrations, making Stan buck his hips in response. Stan was going to lose it. "Aw, shit… I'm gonna—" Stan came violently and Kyle pumped every last drop out of him before crawling up the side of him and laying on his side. "You're pretty god damned good at that, you know?" Stan croaked, catching his breath. Kyle smiled to himself.

"Haha, thanks," Kyle bent over and searched for Stan's face with his lips, he placed kisses all around his cheeks before pressing his lips against each eye lid. "G'night Stan."

"G'night Ky,"

They both snuggled under the covers and fell asleep, finding comfort in each others' warmth.

**AN: What did you think? How did you like the sexy scenes? Do you think it's moving too fast? Let me know and REVIEW PLEASE! :) thank you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. (More at bottom)**

**REMINDING my readers, this story is rated M for a reason lol**

Butters had awoken early this morning. For no apparent reason, he was wide awake. He guessed by the light coming through the window that it was around 5:30 AM.

He felt himself encompassed in a warmth that was so comforting he didn't want to move, he did however turn himself to face the heat. He couldn't help but stifle laughter at Kenny's drooling face. He was knocked out. The light blonde fondly reached up and touched Kenny's cheek, the boy didn't even flinch. _Hm…he must be really tired; I wouldn't want to wake him._ Butters instead decided to lay there and let him wake up on his own.

That didn't stop him from admiring his gorgeous face. His face was tanner than the other boys, and only up close could you see tiny speckles of freckles on his nose and cheeks. His hair was matted to his forehead and bed-head city. He looked really sexy right now, even if he was drooling a bit. Butter nuzzled his nose against the other boys' chest taking in his very appealing scent; was there anything about Kenny that wasn't appealing? Butters didn't know for sure but he had a hunch that _everything_ about Kenny was alluring. His mind traveled further south…

He had only caught a few peripheral glimpses at Kenny during strip poker; he was too modest to stare at another person like that. Even if he was tempted to…

It would be an understatement to say that Butters was curious; but he was too embarrassed to go further with his thoughts. He wished he could explore without eyes burning into his skull, he would feel much more at ease that way. He looked up at Kenny who was still breathing deeply, fast asleep. He wondered…

Butters poked his cheek,

Nothing…

Then he pulled at his cheek,

Still nothing…

_Hmm…_ Butters curiosity got the better of him "Kenny?"

Kenny just rolled onto his back, obviously a heavy sleeper. Maybe this was his chance, maybe he could just take a look…

Still lying on his side next to the other boy, Butters let his fingers travel to the bottom hem of Kenny's shirt slipping underneath feeling warm golden skin. Kenny's muscles twitched a little under Butters' touch, but he still didn't wake up. _I wonder how much it would take to wake him up._ Butters thought carefully.

It wasn't that he thought Kenny would mind, because he probably would encourage it, it was just the thought of being caught in the act of something like that. But he decided he wanted to know how far he could take this before Kenny woke up.

While eyeing his face the entire time, Butters nervously put his hand up Kenny's shirt praying he wouldn't wake up just yet. Butter got a mild pleasure out of touching Kenny in his sleep, he felt the old Professor Chaos begin to emerge from his inner self. Professor Chaos liked this, he liked the control and the power he felt surging through him; it gave him a sexual thrill.

Butters was pushed to the background and the malevolent persona in him began to rise, allowing Chaos to reign. He felt a strong desire to take advantage of the dark blonde boy in front of him. It just felt so…devious. Becoming a bit bolder he reached further up, feeling every dip and rise of his body. He felt the small tip of his nipple under his fingers and started to move in circles occasionally brushing across it making it hard. Kenny's breathing quickened only slightly, enough for Chaos to notice.

Chaos sat up slightly and hovered over Kenny, observing his reactions. His eyes caught the sun-kissed skin exposed and leaned over to taste him. The lighter blonde was very fond of Kenny's abdomen, ever since he took a body shot from there, he craved tasting him again. This time however, there was no Jager to mingle with Kenny's natural taste, and Chaos loved every moment of it. Perhaps it was the feeling of complete control over his arch nemesis Mysterion that made him want to ravage the boy.

He swirled his tongue around Kenny's belly button granting him more sounds from the other boy. He continued to lightly suck on his skin leaving small love bites, while also brushing his fingers around his nipples. Chaos glanced down and saw a large lump in Kenny's pants, which really struck his curiosity. He switched hands and used his right one to lightly cup the bulge feeling it throb. His eyes stayed focused on Kenny's face which was flushed and beaded slightly with sweat, but still not awake. _Perfect…_

Slowly, he began to stroke, ever so slightly as to not wake his sleeping nemesis. _Yes… you will writhe under me, submit._ Butters felt alive when he let Professor Chaos rule him, Chaos would do everything Butters was too afraid to do. Kenny felt rather large in his hand, a very decent size, he couldn't know for sure until he saw it but it seemed like he had quite the package.

Kenny was breathing even heavier now, surprisingly still asleep. Chaos boldly stroked harder causing Kenny to moan. Chaos was enjoying this, he felt the blood rushing to his groin, the adrenaline combined with Kenny's reactions gave him a hard-on. He really wanted to bring his other hand to stroke himself as well, but this wasn't about mutual satisfaction, to Chaos, this was about control, influence, and dominance. Being able to play Mysterion like a weathered piano, and make him beg for more.

Out of no where Kenny jerked and threw his head back with a guttural moan, letting Chaos know he had came. Chaos smirked, there was nothing like the sweet satisfaction of success… Chaos began to wane and Butters returned control, unsure of what to think of what he had just done. Before he could even think, Kenny opened his eyes and peered up at Butters.

"Well, that was unexpected," he muttered catching his breath. Butters could only respond with sheer panic.

"Oh geez!" he gasped turning away and holding his blushing cheeks. Kenny immediately sat up, acutely aware of his now sensitive groin.

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of, if you couldn't tell I very much enjoyed myself." Kenny placed a hand on Butters' shoulder, trying to comfort the conflicted boy.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done that, oh jesus." Butters said horrified. Kenny ignored the stickiness in his pants and moved himself behind Butters putting his legs at either side, while rubbing his shoulders for reassurance.

"It's alright, it's not a bad thing you know, regardless of why you did it, I'm not mad or ashamed or anything. I just want you to be comfortable." Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters pulling him close against his chest.

The lighter blonde felt tears of embarrassment prickle his eyes, _damn it Chaos._ When Butters didn't reply Kenny tightened his hug, "listen, there is no reason to feel embarrassed, I liked it, I'd honestly let you do whatever you wanted with me, as long as you felt relaxed, my number one priority is your happiness, and I would never push you to do anything you didn't want to." Kenny felt himself start to ramble, since when did he get so flustered? "Anyway, I know that it may seem embarrassing, but I thought it was incredibly hot."

"You did?" he asked hesitantly.

"I really, _really_ did." Kenny stated once more, smiling against his boyfriends' hair. "And just to get this out in the open, you can always ask for anything, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Butters felt himself boil with desire and embarrassment.

"O-ok," Kenny nuzzled his neck.

"You are too cute." Kenny said against his neck, "and sexy." He nipped at Butters skin causing him to whimper pleasurably. Butters realized he still had a noticeable erection.

"K-kenny?"

"Yes, hon?"

"I—uh …maybe…um…you…" then he mumbled something so quiet Kenny couldn't hear it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Butters face throbbed with mortification.

"" it was quiet and almost unintelligible, but Kenny got the gist of it. He nibbled on Butters earlobe before whispering in his ear.

"I could definitely return the favor, if you really want me to." Butters nodded, "alright, well maybe I could get you comfortable on our bed?" again, Butters nodded, his voice felt like it would crack if he tried to speak. Kenny picked Butters up bridal style and carried him to their room; gently placing him on the bed, he glanced up to his eyes again to gain permission. "Are you sure? It's alright if you want to wait." Butters nodded once more, giving Kenny the go ahead.

Kenny placed kisses all around Butters' face before landing his lips pushing against him gently. If this is what Butters wanted he would give it to him, he'd give him anything. Kenny tentatively climbed on top of Butters and palmed his sternum, making his way further down working the button on the other boys' pants. Butters heart was pounding, this was the first time he'd ever done anything remotely like this, but it was all so exciting.

Still attached to his lips Kenny worked his way into Butters pants, feeling the hot pulsating length underneath his boxers. Butters moaned into Kenny's mouth, every touch felt electric. Kenny masterfully pulled down Butters pants, while the smaller boy lifted up his buttocks, allowing the darker blonde easier access.

Kenny broke away from Butters inviting lips to lay kisses along his jaw-line, slowly making his way down his neck. He used his hand to lift up Butters shirt, and then moved downward to ravish the uncovered flesh. Butters let out pleasurable sighs and whimpers, which egged Kenny on further. _Ugh, he sounds so sexy…He's already turning me on again._

Kenny lapped at the skin, making the hardness in his hand twitch with excitement. Soon he reached the band of Butters boxers and looked up at him. Butters had his eyes closed and he threaded his finger through Kenny's shaggy locks, his face was tinged pink beaded with sweat. It was one of the most beautiful sights Kenny had ever seen.

The dark blonde nuzzled the warmth tenting through the cotton cloth, and pulled it through the slit. Butters starting nibbling on one of his fingers, unsure of what to feel like, it felt good when Kenny touched him, but it was weird being in front of him like this. Butters felt his eyes go wide when he felt something wet and warm slide from the base of his cock all the way to the tip.

Kenny placed a kiss on the underside before allowing the head to slide into his mouth sucking and gliding his tongue around the sensitive tip. Butters arched his back in response, he had never felt a sensation quite like this, it was different than a hand, and much, _much_ better. Kenny inched Butters further into his mouth sucking harder while starting a bobbing motion with his head. _Oh…Oh jesus…_

The darker blonde simultaneously worked the base with his hand, while taking more of Butters' length with his bobs. Butters couldn't stifle the sounds of pleasure erupting from his throat. Kenny was very good at this, he'd only ever done this a couple times before, but he learned a lot from just watching. Butters felt a pressure building in his gut, slowly creeping towards the climax. "Kenny, oh god…Kenny," Butters whimpered quietly, but it urged Kenny to work harder. "I'm gonna…come—"Kenny let Butters in the back of his throat as he came hard into his mouth. Butters tensed body slumped back into the bed gripping Kenny's hair tighter than ever. The dark blonde swallowed the viscous liquid, it wasn't pleasant but he could tolerate it. Slowly letting the softening member slide from his mouth, the sensation made Butters shudder. He tucked him back into his boxers and re-buttoned his pants before situating himself to spoon Butters.

"How was that, love?" He whispered sensually into Butters' ear. Butters' body convulsed again.

"It was…amazing…I didn't know pleasure like that existed…" His stutter was gone for the most part probably from the post-orgasm exhaustion setting in.

"Then I think you'll enjoy exploring more with me," the implication stood by itself and they both fell back asleep to gain a few more hours of rest before beginning the day.

* * *

><p><em>Stan was frustrated. He had been chasing this one red-head around all day only to have him disappear like a genie whenever he went to kiss him. <em>

_ "Kyle?" he asked looking around, "Kyle, stop running away from me," suddenly he felt a poof behind him and Kyle was there wrapping his arms around Stan._

_ "There you are handsome," he drawled sexily. Stan felt himself heat up; he turned quickly to embrace the red-head, and suddenly they were in the shower. "You know exactly where I like it," the red-head moaned "You know I've always wanted to do it against the shower wall." This wasn't the real Kyle talking, but good fucking god was he irresistible right now. Stan let his hands roam over the now naked red-heads' body, craving more. There was nothing he wanted more than to push the boy up against to wall and take him as roughly and hard as he wanted. He wanted to hear his sexy noises, nails raking along his back, legs curled around his waist, begging for more. _

_ He pushed himself against the naked boy and loved the electricity running through him, the water sprayed warmly across their already flushed bodies. Just as Stan was about the go in the kill, he felt himself starting to wake up._

_ "NO! NO GOD DAMNIT!"_

* * *

><p>Stan opened his eyes and stared at the bland and uninteresting ceiling. God fucking damnit. That had to have been one of the hottest dreams he'd ever experienced and he had to go and wake up during it. Stan became increasingly aware of the throbbing in his groin. He sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to will it away, he thought of gross and boring things, but nothing soothed the ache. He glimpsed over at the sleeping red-head next to him. Now that their feelings were out in the open, he had a hard time controlling his urges that he felt towards Kyle. There wasn't that barrier anymore and all he wanted to do was shower him with all of the pent up feelings he had been bottling up inside.<p>

Stan reached over and ghosted his hand across the side of Kyle's sleeping form, settling on his hip, where it conformed to its shape. He loved that feeling, like they were meant to this way. He never felt nauseas around Kyle, even when they were making out, he never felt like he did with Wendy. Wendy was great and everything, but he couldn't even kiss her without feeling the nervousness bubble up in his stomach and vomit. Stan cringed at those memories, they weren't the best memories; he would get upset about Wendy breaking up with him, run to Kyle and then find a way to get Wendy back. The best moments were with Kyle, he was there even when Stan was a blubbering mess, and comforted him; he was so god damned lucky.

The black haired boy scooted closer to Kyle on the bed, letting his warmth radiate through him, trying to warm his frozen toes as well. He liked the way Kyle's buttocks fit perfectly in their spooning formation, with their legs bent up slightly they interlock together like puzzle pieces. Kyle backed into Stan more creating less space between them. He felt an automatic smile pull at his cheeks; he nestled into Kyle's hair inhaling his aromatic scent. He loved the way Kyle smelled, it brought so many memories back like the time he found out he used Pantene Pro-V shampoo to help tame his curls. He totally teased him about it, but secretly loved the way it made his hair smell.

Stan's thoughts were broken when he heard Kyle make the sexiest noise he'd ever heard, even more than yesterday. It sounded like it had been recorded from a porno and coded in Kyle's voice. _Holy shit dude_.

Kyle pushed his rear harder into Stan seemingly desperate for the contact, _is he really still asleep?_ Stan felt his erection come back to life, as Kyle grinded intensely against him. Stan couldn't help but grind back loving the sweet friction they were creating. Kyle was whispering something unintelligible, he could hear articulations but they weren't creating words in his head. As he let his hands wander over Kyle, Kyle's mantra became louder. Stan listened closely trying to distinguish what he was murmuring.

"_Stan…"_

The black haired boys' eyes widened; this was absolutely the hottest thing ever, _Oh my fucking god._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to take a moment to really say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. 95 reviews. Holy shit. I feel completely honored that enough people took time out of their day to review my story. I'm hoping this chapter will push this fic to the realm of triple digits. Thank you everyone. You really have no idea how much I appreciate every single person that reviews. Thank you all so much.<strong>

**ALSO! I re-wrote the first chapter, so if you would like, please take some time to check it out and let me know what you think! thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: For those of you who didn't know my computer was recently ravaged by a virus and I had to have it sent in to get fixed. So needless to say most of this chapter was written in google docs, which might I add, is a great tool if you have no word processor handy, but I have had limited resources to type on. So the next chapter may have some delays as well. Please excuse any errors, while google docs is handy, it's no microsoft word. Enjoy! (more at bottom)**

**And a friendly reminder, this fic is rated M for a reason :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stan…"<em>

Stan was frozen in place. His boyfriend was making incredibly sexy noises in his sleep and whispering his name. The black haired boy had all he could to not jump on top of him at that moment. Kyle grinded steadily against his hardness, making Stan bite his lip, crimson flooding his cheeks. He braced himself by attaching to Kyle's hip with his hand, with the blood quickly leaving his brain he couldn't figure out what he should do next.

He ground back furiously becoming engrossed in Kyle's voice, in between whispering his name and moaning.

"Kyle if you don't wake up right this second, I'm going to lose it." Stan growled into the red-heads ear. Kyle's eyelids fluttered open as another sound slipped from his lips, he felt Stan's pulsating erection pressed against him and turned to look at him.

"Stan?—" before he could even finish his sentence Stan had captured his lips feverishly, pulling Kyle closer. Kyle responded immediately, he may have just woken up, but any teenage boy would respond to advances like this. Fully turned towards the black-haired boy he felt their arousals rubbing together. Stan's pleasure was muted into Kyle's mouth. Stan broke away from his sweet lips and glowered hungrily into his best friends eyes.

"Kyle, I want you." Kyle seemed to mow this over in his head, there were a lot of questions he felt like he should ask, but in this moment, there was nothing that mattered to him more than Stan. Then the black-haired teens' expression softened for a moment. "Kyle, after everything we've been through, there is no one else who I want more than you. I guess it's taken me 16 some-odd years to say this to you, but…I love you." Kyle gaped at him; the mood had shifted completely, from sheer lust to…to something he couldn't exactly identify. He'd never felt this way before. All he knew was that he reciprocated every feeling that Stan threw at him; maybe love was this foreign emotion that was plaguing him. It wasn't like loving his family or friends; this was entirely different. The only way he could describe it was when he looked at Stan, he was the only one he could accept, forgive, and trust with his complete heart all at the same time. Like Stan was the only one in the entire world that could matter this much to him.

"I love you too,"

This time when they connected lips, it was softer, sweeter. Like their souls had lurched out of their guts and intertwined, meshing into a beautiful and powerful entity.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" Stan asked hesitantly, after parting from Kyle's luscious lips. Kyle, breathless, nodded his head shyly.

"Yes,"

Stan's intentions were wholly genuine, as soon as he stared into those apple-green eyes he knew. He knew that Kyle was the only person he could entrust his heart to without knowing what the future would look like. That he was the only person that would truly understand him, and be there for him.

The raven-haired teen brushed his lips over Kyle's moving on top of him, he used his hands to bring the shirt over the red-heads head; which was quickly discarded on the floor. Kyle's hand lingered over Stan's back pressing his fingertips into solid muscle that was rippling under his touch. Both boys didn't quite know what to do; they had never been in a situation like this before, so both were reacting upon instinct. Stan, with only prior knowledge from porn, wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, he did know that everything in those films weren't always true, but he figured _people do this all the time, it can't be that difficult, can it?_

Stan worked his way down Kyle's jaw-line, and began kissing over the sensitive flesh over his throat; his eyes darted over to a dark patch that he hadn't noticed until now. He'd given Kyle a pretty substantial hickey a little below his shirt-line; he decided he wanted to add to his collection. Stan licked and nipped around Kyle's collarbone, enjoying the little whimpers and whines coming from his red-head. He finally latched on to a spot he found increasingly more attractive and started sucking. Kyle arched from the sensation, urging Stan to continue. When he detached he marveled at the new mark. He glanced up at Kyle's face which was flushed and his beautiful green eyes were half-lidded. _Ugh, why does he have to be so fucking sexy._

Kyle felt Stan's hands travel downward to unbutton his jeans; the nervousness crept up in his throat. Stan sat up slightly and used both hands to wriggle Kyle out of his pants. Stan began working on his own jeans, suddenly finding it more difficult than usual, Kyle placed his hand over the black-haired boys' hand and said "let me do it," He worked the button out easily and Stan just blushed scratching the back of his head, letting Kyle take off his jeans. Once they were at his knees, Stan hovered over Kyle and kicked them the rest of the way off. The black-haired boy went in and pressed his lips to Kyle's savoring the electricity tingling through him. He let his weight fall upon the red-head and it felt amazing, being able to touch his best friend in this way was so arousing. Stan's hands wandered down and cupped Kyle's ass which fit his hands perfectly; Bebe was right when she said Kyle had the hottest ass in their class. He squeezed while making his kiss deeper Kyle made a strained noise into his mouth. Combined with the nervousness and arousal, there was definitely something emotional occurring between them, each kiss, touch, and gaze sent a feeling that both were unfamiliar with straight into their guts.

"Stan…" Kyle breathed heavily against his neck, when he shoved his head into the pillow. He used to his hand to slip into the flimsy cotton boxers shielding Kyle's erection. He stroked gently, sending shivers up Kyle's spine, he hugged Stan's torso muffling his noises of pleasure into Stan. He regretfully took his hand away from Kyle's hard-on and pulled off his boxers, leaving him vulnerably naked. Kyle blushed hard into Stan's neck, he was so nervous it was crippling.

"You alright?" Stan whispered in his ear, Kyle lost his words so he nodded into his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Stan pressed; he wanted to make sure Kyle was absolutely comfortable. Kyle only nodded again, allowing Stan to continue. The raven-haired teen pulled back and captured Kyle's lips in a chaste kiss before removing his own boxers. Kyle oogled the erect length that Stan uncovered, he blushed and looked away. Stan pulled back his gaze and pressed his body against Kyle's which made their arousals brush each other, causing a growl to slip out of Stan.

Stan thrust his hips forward experimentally, which made Kyle moan, very much he did earlier in his sleep. "You're so fucking hot…" Stan sighed into Kyle's hair. Kyle could hardly contain himself, hearing Stan whisper those words, feeling his skin on skin, the fulfillment of everything he felt. It was surreal, being here with Stan, the man he'd grown to love finally reciprocating his feelings, it was like a dream.

The black haired boy sat up and looked confused and contorted his face, but before Kyle could ask what was wrong Stan had already figured out what he needed.

"Oh yeah…" He glanced around the room, searching through the drawers and finding what he was looking for. He held up a bottle of hand lotion, at which Kyle mouthed "oh," Stan squeezed a generous amount on his hand and worked it onto his erection. Kyle watched, mouth suddenly dry. When Stan finished on his length, he looked up at Kyle, face aflame, "I've a…never done this before, so I'm only guessing, but I think I need to put some lotion on—um…" Kyle felt his heart in his throat but was able to get his vocal chords to work.

"I think you're right," Kyle finished for him. Stan nodded and leaned over him again shifting his weight to one arm while the other hand was frozen over Kyle's buttocks. He kissed Kyle's lips before his hand pressed tentatively to his entrance, the red-head tensed a bit. Stan coated his intimate area keeping Kyle's lips locked to try and relax him a bit. After making sure there was enough lotion on them both Stan looked Kyle in the eyes.

"I think that's it, are you ready?" Stan asked trying to keep his voice steady. There was no doubt either of them were nervous, it was their first time with anyone for that matter. Stan had never gotten farther than holding hands with Wendy since he got so nervous and puked every time he tried any more. While he was nervous, Kyle had a soothing aura about him, that didn't make the vomit bubble in his throat.

"Yes," and that was all Stan needed to position himself at Kyle's puckered opening and move forward. Kyle was tense, hands shaking against Stan's back.

"Relax, Ky, it won't hurt as bad if you aren't tense." Stan breathed, putting his forehead to Kyle's. Kyle nodded and took a deep breath before Stan pushed past the first tight ring of muscle trying to control himself as the head of his cock was engulfed in a tight heat. Kyle couldn't help the whine that slipped out of his mouth, it stung, badly. Tears prickled his eyes but he hid his face in Stan's shoulder. The black haired teen waited for Kyle to relax again before moving further, probably another inch before Kyle's nails were embedded so deep in his back he had to stop. "Are you ok?" Stan croaked. Kyle waited a moment before replying.

"I'm ok, keep going." Stan hesitantly pushed further, until Kyle's ass cheeks were pressed against his hips. Stan finally let go of the breath he was holding and willed his eyelids open, Kyle was attached to his torso, tense and shaky. Stan pushed Kyle back into the bed allowing him to gaze at his face, the red-heads eyes were screwed shut. Stan touched his cheek bones willing Kyle to open his eyes, his eyelids unfurled and then opened timidly. Kyle looked up at Stan's surprisingly blue eyes, heat inundating his face. There was still an uncomfortable pressure, he tried to relax but it was difficult.

"It's alright, relax," He cupped the other boys cheek, "I'll stop if you want," Kyle shook his head.

"I want to," Stan eyed him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll say so if I want you to stop." Kyle blushed furiously, trying to ebb away the pain. Stan wavered momentarily, grasping his self-control and moved carefully within Kyle's heat. Every move felt so fucking good that Stan could just fuck him wildly, but remained calm, just letting the feelings wash over him sensually. He moved out a little and thrust back in, creating a steady rhythm, Kyle was biting into his lips, trying to take his mind from the painful stretching, it was getting better but it still hurt. As Kyle became increasingly more comfortable he relaxed back into the bed meeting Stan's shallow thrusts. Stan was in ecstasy, he closed his eyes and focused on every movement that sent white hot pleasure into his abdomen. Kyle was so tight, squeezing Stan after every thrust, which felt unlike anything Stan had experienced before.

Stan shifted his angle a bit pulling out a bit farther and thrusting to the hilt; Kyle threw his head back in a throaty moan, Stan stopped momentarily he couldn't tell if he hurt him or...

"Don't stop. Do that again." the red-ordered, which Stan was happy to oblige, he executed the same movement causing another moan to escape Kyle. Kyle was unsure of what was happening, but he knew that it felt fucking good when Stan changed his angle like that. Stan began rocking into Kyle at the same angle, until he was pulling out almost all the way and slamming into him. Every ounce of pain was overridden with pleasure, it made his cock throb each thrust. Stan couldn't keep up with this pace for much longer, he used his hand to start stroking Kyle, which sent him over the edge. "Oh god, Stan!" His nails scraped along his back, surely leaving marks. He rode out his orgasm as Stan slammed into him a couple more times, reaching his own climax.

"Ah...Fuck," he ground out while coming in Kyle. The two boys were catching their breath, Stan hovering over the red-head with shaky arms before collapsing on to of him. He laid a couple of sloppy kisses over Kyle while his softening member slid out of the other boy. Kyle cupped the raven-haired teens face and pressed his lips to his in an erotic and sensual kiss.

"I love you," Stan whispered.

"I love you too," Kyle felt whole. There was a fullness that he couldn't describe other than he felt complete. He had just shared an intimate moment with the love of his life, the one he thought he'd never have. There wasn't anything he could be unhappy about in this moment, there was only him and Stan, the way he always wanted it to be.

"Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais." Kyle said softly, Stan opened his eyes a bit confused.

"What?"

"It's french, it means, I loved you, I love you, I will love you. It was actually a song I listened to a while back in french class." Stan chuckled.

"Well it sounds nice," He nuzzled Kyles nose, before glancing downward. "I hate to break it to you, but I think we need to clean up." Kyle wriggled a bit and made a face.

"Yeah, I think you're right." As they laughed with each other, they heard a familiar ring tone. "It's my mom," Kyle said as he reached over to the night stand grabbing his phone. Stan didn't move trapping Kyle on the bed, but he didn't want to keep his mother waiting so he answered anyway. "Hi mom."

"Hi Bubbe, we just wanted to check up on you. Is everything alright? How is the weather?" She sounded anxious.

"We're alright, the weather got pretty bad last night, we tried to get the generator running but the door was iced shut so we were going to try this morning." Sheila didn't reply for a moment.

"Kyle, why do you sound out of breath?" Kyle's heart started racing, Stan was close enough to the phone and started snickering into the pillow. The red-head punched him softly in the ribs.

"I had to run to grab the phone before it went to voicemail." he lied. Sheila seemed to believe him.

"Oh, well let me know when you get the generator up and running ok? You can send us a text message if you'd like."

"Ok mom." It was weird how Kyle's parents were so in to texting. When Kyle hung up the phone Stan burst out laughing.

"Why are you so out of breath Kyle?" he said in higher pitched voice mocking his mother.

"Shut up, dude." he wasn't really annoyed, just embarrassed. Stan chortled letting Kyle up.

"Sorry, let's get cleaned up and ready for the day, it's like, 8:30."

After getting themselves presentable, they went into the kitchen glancing in the living room, but finding no one. _Must have woke up and went to their bedroom_ Kyle thought. But not soon after Stan made some oatmeal on the gas stove, Kenny emerged from the hallway stretching his stiff joints.

"Morning guys," he yawned.

"Mornin' Kenny," they greeted.

They ate some breakfast before Kyle excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he got up and walked to the master bedroom, Stan noticed a pretty severe limp in his step. He blushed furiously darting his eyes over to Kenny who didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, you wanna try getting in the shack with me?" Stan diverted.

"Oh, Stan, I thought you were taken, doll." Kenny said batting his lashes. Stan scoffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I need to get in there to get the generator started... so we can have some coffee and keep the fridge running, and hot water, and-"

"Alright, alright, I gotcha. Sure I'll help." Kyle entered the room and sat back at the table.

"Ken and I are going to try to get into the shack again, so we could all take some showers, and what not." Kyle nodded finishing up his oatmeal.

"Go ahead, I'm not complaining, like hell I want to go back out there anyway, I think we have some tools under the sink if you need something to chip off the ice with,"

Stan and Kenny bundled up and grabbed a monkey wrench from under the sink. When they opened the door, the wind was still blowing rather hard but there wasn't a sheet of ice coming down. "Oh thank god," Stan muttered under his breath. As they hiked through the crunchy layers of snow the reached the iced shack. Stan gripped the monkey wrench and began pounding. Chipping off layer by layer of ice from the door. Kenny dug around the base of the door making it easier for them to open when Stan finished de-icing the door. There was a crack, and Stan wedged the wrench between the opening and door frame. "Got it dude!" Stan finally opened the door and they both slipped inside.

"Now we just need to figure out how to work this thing." Kenny said inspecting the print on the generator. "I think I found directions, but I don't have a flashlight." Stan leaned in reaching into his pocket.

"Hang on I have a pocket LED light." Stan kneeled and began to read the directions.

"So, how was it?" Kenny asked casually. Stan looked up at him with a quizzical expression. Kenny smirked and raised a brow. "Oh come on, you'd have to be blind to not notice Kyle's walk. Either he slipped on some ice, or you _wrecked_ him." Stan's face blushed furiously.

"Uh..."

"Well your reaction says it all dude. You must have destroyed him, I haven't seen someone limp like that in a long time, man." Stan was blown away.

"Dude, it was our first time... I mean I didn't know everything." Kenny's smile waned.

"Did you even...prepare him?" Stan's face was blank.

"Did I what?"

"Did you... you know, stretch him with your fingers first?"

"I...uh, didn't know I needed to." Kenny had a shocked expression.

"Dude, that's probably why he's limping! You're supposed to stretch them first so it doesn't hurt them as bad. Did he say it hurt?" Stan looked up, searching his thoughts, he never outright said it but he fucking destroyed his back with his nails.

"I dunno man, you tell me," Stan said while pulling up the back of his shirt revealing the dark red marks streaked across his back."

"Jesus christ Stan, Kyle fucked you up." Stan smirked sadly.

"Probably not as badly as I did him." Kenny frowned

"Did he seem to enjoy it though?" Stan thought back to the very recent memory and smiled.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he did, because he ordered me to do it again when I switched up the angle a bit." Kenny shook his head defeatedly.

"You know, I think you need a lesson on butt-fucking 101. Do you even know why that probably felt good to him?" Stan paused for a moment, honestly didn't know the answer, "You most likely were hitting his prostate, when you stimulate that area, it causes intense pleasurable sensations. Possibly the most awesome aspect of being on the receiving end," Stan knew Kenny was pretty sexually active but god damn, where did he learn all this?

"Have _you_ ever been on the receiving end?" Stan questioned. Kenny just returned to the task at hand of trying to figure out the generator.

"Yeah, only twice though," he said indifferently.

"Did you like it?"

"The second time I did, first time wasn't...how should I say, _consensual._" Stan's curiosity faded and was replaced by regret. _Shit, I've just hit some rough territory._

"Have you told anyone dude?" Stan asked trying not to pry too much. Kenny shrugged.

"Nah, it wasn't anyone else's problem, so I dealt with it." He was acting far too cool for Stan's liking.

"Dude, you just said you were _raped_, and you are still a minor, why didn't you go to the police?" Stan was getting a bit worked up but Kenny's light hearted expression darkened.

"Because it doesn't _fucking _matter anymore Stan."

"Actually it does matter dude, I'm your friend, I'm supposed to be here for you, who would do that to you-" Kenny exploded.

"My fucking _FATHER_ in the midst of a bad meth trip okay? Are you fucking happy now? My own fucking dead-beat father raped me when I was 11, which is why I don't like being at my house anymore, do you fucking get it get it now? I try to forget every god damned day of my life, but it won't leave me be. I don't need to be fucking coddled or given sympathy, I just want everyone around me to leave it the fuck alone!" Kenny smashed a fist against the hardened wood wall of the shack causing it to shudder violently. Stan was taken aback. Did this really just happen right now? Kenny was raped by his dad? Stan reached out a hand and gingerly touched his trembling shoulder.

"Dude, Kenny...I-" Kenny whirled around and pinned him to the door, and a fist shook the the shack again right next to his head.

"God fucking damnit Stan." He bit out, tears threatening to spill over. Stan swallowed the lump in his throat and instead of tainting the moment any further with words he pushed back at Kenny and used his only free arm to wrap around the blonde's torso. Pulling him closer, Kenny collapsed, and pushed his forehead to the cold wooden interior of the shack. He snaked the other arm around as Kenny grabbed hold of his jacket choking back sobs which were making his body tremble. Stan only stood there listening and holding, what any good friend could do when their friend was in pain. It was simple but Kenny held onto it, clinging to it, letting the pent up anger and sadness ebb away with the horrific memory. It was a private and solemn moment between the two, Stan could only be there for Kenny, there wasn't anything he really could do, other than the fact he might break his father's teeth in the next time he saw him.

Kenny's sobs subsided and he pulled away wiping his tear streaked face after turning away from Stan, regaining his composure, he turned back around and gave Stan a trademark smile.

"We should probably figure this out before we freeze to death." Kenny remarked, going back to business as usual. Stan followed but noticed the crack in the mask Kenny had been wearing all these years, the happy smile that covered the agony and sorrow underneath.

_This kid probably has more demons than he realizes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, What did you think? How did you like the sex scene? I wanted to reflect the awkwardness of doing it your first time, do you think I succeeded? How do you feel about Kenny? Poor guy, it was a last minute decision to put this in the chapter, so how did you respond? PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!<em>**

**_And a special thank you to m-adam ant for being my first 100th reviewer ever! Thank you to everyone that has brought this story to where it is now, I can't thank you all enough!_**

**_ALSO. Sorry, but if you'd like to, please visit my profile and vote on my poll about which story I should continue after this one :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: My computer's back yay!**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain material that could be considered sensitive to some readers such as child abuse. Please read at your own discretion. **

* * *

><p>As Stan and Kenny finished up in the shack, they were finally able to get the generator going, relaxing to the hum of the machine.<p>

"Good god, I thought we were never going to get that running." Stan slumped against the freezing door. It was about time they both traveled back to the cabin to warm up; the two of them were shivering severely.

Both hadn't mentioned the previous incident, Kenny had carried on as if nothing had ever occurred. Stan didn't want to press the matter, if Kenny wanted to keep this quiet, then it was his decision, he would only protect his friend from any further abuse. They both trudged back to the house, delighted to be out of the bitter cold.

"Thanks guys, the power is running smoothly now" Kyle remarked cheerfully. Stan smiled back at him; he was always so pleasant when he was in these moods. Stan went to go sit down with Kyle but Kenny stayed back.

"I'm going to catch some more Z's, that cold really sucked the life out of me."

"Sure dude, that's fine" Kyle said getting up to make coffee. Kenny retreated to his bedroom where Butters was still sleeping peacefully. _Cutie_. Kenny lay down next to him and rest his suddenly tired eyes, falling easily into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Kenny knew he was asleep but he awoke in his house, lying on his filthy mattress, there was a pungent odor of cat urine, body odor, and smoke. Yes, it was lovely living in the McCormick household. One thing in particular stood out though. It was a smell he had grown up with, learned to find comfort in, but now it made him sick to his stomach; his Father's cologne. <em>

_Kenny looked down at his hands; they were covered in blood, with shards of glass embedded under his skin. This was the night that his Father abused him. Kenny's heart raced, trying to find an escape. But he heard a door slam hard enough to shake the entire house._

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT?" A voice boomed down the hallway. Kenny felt his eyes prickle his tears, his body unable to move from his spot. His door flew open and he saw his Father's raging face, eyes bright red from getting stoned. Kenny could only stare in horror at him, unable to move or wake up. "You broke all of my expensive bottles of booze you fucking brat! Those were worth more than your fucking life!" Kenny remembered he was playing with a football inside and accidentally broke all of the bottles over the stove. He cut his hands trying to pick it up before his parents got home but it was useless. It was an accident, but it didn't matter to his doped up Dad._

"_YOU FUCKING HEAR ME ASSHOLE?" Kenny's Dad stormed over grabbing him by the hair, pulling him off his bed. Kenny cried out in pain but he didn't hear it come out. He was thrown violently into the wall where he crumpled into a ball holding his head where the scalp was stinging. Before he could even think again, two large hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pounded him against the wall making his head bounce off. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU," His father smashed him repeatedly into wall making his vision go blurry; his hearing was deafened, there was fog over his senses, allowing him to escape briefly from the sharp blows to his head. Before his senses returned he felt himself being thrown over the toy chest, his abdomen harshly compressed causing him to empty the contents of his stomach._

"_You disgusting little shit. You FUCKING useless piece of garbage,"_

_Kenny was semi-conscious, his body ached, but there was another sensation intruding his private area. He tried to scramble away but a blow to the back of head made him immobile. He heard the jingle of a belt buckle coming undone. The panic surged through him, this was worse than dying. Then there was more pain. Kenny felt himself screaming but nothing came from his mouth. The sick smell of sweat and cologne was thick in the surrounding atmosphere. Pure disgust coursed through him during each painful thrust, he tried to numb his mind but it wasn't enough. His Father finished and left him filled with putrid bile. A hatred burned through his core, seeping through each and every crack of his broken soul. He couldn't get his smell off of him. He couldn't get rid of every sickening touch. He was repulsive. He was polluted. He had this coming._

_That fucking noxious cologne._

* * *

><p>Kenny felt himself being shaken and he immediately reacted, attacking the source. When his eyes came back into focus, he realized it was only Butters who had a terrified look on his face. He quickly retracted holding his head, feeling it soaked with sweat. Butters sat up and placed a hand on the other blonde's thigh.<p>

"Kenny, why are you crying?" The darker blonde felt under his eyes and was surprised to find them still streaming with tears. He looked up at his boyfriend with mournful eyes.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that, I...was just having a bad dream." He quickly wiped the wetness from his face and stared at the bed sheets, unsure of what to tell Butters.

"I d-don't think it was just a dream," He stated twiddling his fingers. Perceptive bastard. Kenny glanced over at him, remarking how innocent and a frail his appearance was. He had his own experience with life's injustices, but unlike him, Butters was more open and able to talk about his troubles. Maybe it was because Butters hadn't been shown the most depraved acts of violence and abuse, it was easier to talk about how deceptive your parents were than how they raped you.

"It's nothing Butters, you don't have to worry about it." He tried to cut the conversation short, but the lighter blonde didn't give up.

"I'm worried about you," he said softly scooting closer. Kenny was silent, he didn't want to bring it up for the third time today. Once was enough for a fucking lifetime. "Kenny, I'm not as naïve as you think I am. I've always known something was up." Kenny refused to look him, he was afraid if he did he would snap, which he would never want to do to Butters, ever. "You never had t-to say anything, there were just signs. Like when we would hang out you wouldn't let me come over unless your Dad wasn't home, or when you slept over you locked my bedroom door when you thought I was sleeping." Kenny did look up at him this time, Butters was much more perceptive than he thought. Kenny was still quiet. "I-I know I may not understand what you've been through, but I could at least be here to hear you out. You try so hard to cover what you're really feeling Kenny, I'm just asking you to let me in, even for just a moment." Kenny processed Butters request, and just when the lighter blonde thought he wasn't going to talk Kenny spoke up.

"Do you know what it's like, to have everything you hold pure about yourself, suddenly ripped down and defiled in a way you never thought possible?" Butters remained silent, "My...My Dad beat the living shit out of me and raped me when I was 11, over an accident, over useless fucking bottles of alcohol." Kenny's knuckles grew white and his eyes narrowed. Butters was stunned, he had a hunch, but he'd never seen Kenny this way before, so angry, so shattered.

"Sometimes when it comes up, I can't rid of the smell. I can't get rid of this disgusting feeling." He looked Butters in the eyes with a terrifying glare. "Do you know why I've slept with so many people?" The lighter blonde shook his head, unable to speak. "Because those nights when it comes back to me, and all I can smell is his repulsive cologne, I needed to get it off, the only way I knew how. To replace those sensations I still feel with someone else's." Butters face fell, he's been struggling with this for 6 years of his life, slept with countless people, hid all of this. Kenny felt the hot tears run down his cheeks again. "I'm fucking disgusting. You shouldn't want to be with me, you're so perfect, how could I ever make you happy?"

Butters swooped in and cupped his cheek bringing his gaze back to look him in the eye.

"You've never been disgusting to me, and y-you make me happy every day I'm with you, whether you try or not." Kenny closed his eyes, choking back his tears. This was the second time he'd cried today, and he wasn't thrilled about it. He was just happy he had a certain blonde that was there with him. "I'm here to help make it go away, you d-don't have to go searching no more." Butters helped lay Kenny's head in his lap, allowing him to cover his face while he let the rest of the fear and sadness wash out. Butters gently stroked his hair and rubbed small circles into his back, trying to soothe his sobs. Kenny felt vulnerable, but also safe in his presence.

"Thank you...Thank you for just being here." Kenny whispered sitting up.

"I-I'll always be here." he replied just as softly. Kenny smiled genuinely, and turned to him. He leaned in until their noses were touching.

"You are so amazing," he said as their breath mingled before he pressed his lips to the lighter blonde's. Surprisingly he responded fiercely and moved to straddle Kenny's hips. He made a noise into Butters' mouth but he was pushed down onto the bed and smaller hands worked up his shirt. He finally pushed back a bit allowing him to speak.

"Whoa, hang on a second Butters, what are you doing?" the lighter blonde's face tinged pink.

"I-I was...I just...wanted to make you feel better." Kenny raised a brow at him, he liked the sudden burst of boldness but now wasn't the time.

"Listen, as much as I enjoy what you're doing, I think we should wait. Our first time should be about us not just about me." Butters nodded shyly and climbed off facing the other direction scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry but I think you'll agree with me once we do decide that we want to." Kenny locked his arms around the other boys catching him from behind. "Call me a sap, but I want it to be special." He pulled the other boy close to his body, letting them sit in silence for moment.

"I-I understand," Butters said leaning his head back to rest on Kenny's shoulder. The embarrassment waned as the calmness washed over them both, this was way too much anxiety for them. Kenny inhaled Butters scent, it was relaxing to him, a sign of comfort.

"Hey if you don't mind, I'd like to get my mind off of everything. So perhaps we could do something a bit more fun with everyone." The light blonde nodded and reached up to feel Kenny's hair; he had been through enough today. They decided to get up and exit the room, ready for the day. They were greeted by the sight of Stan and Kyle sitting at the kitchen table chatting about something. Stan looked up at Kenny with a cheery smile.

"Hey Ken, feeling better?" Kenny shrugged.

"I suppose, why don't we do something fun, like a game or whatever." They all exchanged looks thinking of what they could do.

"H-how about we play 'who am I?'" Butters said trying to contribute.

"Is that the game where everyone has a name attached to their forehead and the person has to guess who is on their head with only yes or no questions?" Kyle asked. Butters nodded his head.

"Yup, it would be fun!" Stan looked up at Butters and was about to say something but was cut short by a violent series of coughs. Stan wheezed and went to other room for his inhaler. Kyle followed clearly concerned about the sudden onslaught of coughing. Stan retrieved his inhaler and took a deep breath letting the steroid open his airways.

"You alright dude?" Kyle asked rubbing his back. Stan caught his breath before answering.

"Yeah, that was weird, I guess I'm just not feeling that well, I've got these wicked body aches." Stan mentioned rubbing his arm. Kyle grimaced; it wouldn't be good if Stan got sick right now, especially if he had an asthma attack. Kyle knew Stan was bit irresponsible about bringing his bronchodilator inhalant; which was his emergency medication to immediately treat an asthma attack. "I've been fighting off some cold symptoms the past week, but the good old fashioned cold meds have been doing the trick, or at least I thought." Kyle rubbed his back, a little apprehensive, but when Stan smiled at him he heart warmed a bit. _I guess he's alright, it's just a cold._

"Alright, let's go play that game then." Kyle led them back out to the kitchen where the two other boys watched Stan carefully.

"I'm fine, probably just a cold, now, let's play that game!"

They all surrounded the table and decided that each of them would decide who the person to their right would be. When they all thought of something the stuck the sticky notes to their foreheads. Stan stifled a snigger when he saw Kyle's…_Eric Cartman._ Kenny certainly knew how to rile him up. He glanced over at Kenny had stifle himself once again…_Mysterion._ He'd have a hard time guessing that one. Stan had chosen for Butters and couldn't help but feel proud, _Paris Hilton._ Now he just had to guess what Kyle put on his sticky note… Kenny offered to go first.

"Am I a real person?" he looked at Kyle, who was clearly trying to contain his own laughter.

"Well…yes. You are." Kenny raised his eyes brow and then motioned him to go next.

"Am I anyone in this room?" He asked looking at Butters who shook his head. Then it was Stan's turn.

"Am I nice?" he asked staring at Kenny who cracked a grin.

"You weren't so nice before, but now you are" Stan raised his brows but allowed Butters to go next.

"Have I met this person?" The other boys looked at each other and sniggered.

"Yes, Butters, you have." Stan answered choking back laughter. _He met her alright…_

* * *

><p>A few rounds later…<p>

"Am I the Anti-Semitic, ignorant, douche bag, Eric Cartman?" Kyle asked Kenny to which Kenny fell over laughing at him. Stan choked a bit, coughing while laughing. Stan started feeling a bit tired, but he didn't let it interrupt the game. He could feel each cough getting rougher, like there was phlegm in his lungs. He had felt like he was getting a cold about a week ago, a light cough, mild fever, nothing to be alarmed about, he just took some meds and he was fine. It wasn't until he'd been out in that bone chilling weather two days in a row before he started feeling those symptoms come back. Except now he felt even worse than before.

"Hey are you alright?" Kyle asked eyeing Stan. "You look a bit flushed." He pressed his cool hand against Stan's forehead and was surprised by how hot he was. "Jesus Stan you're burning up." Stan waved his hand at him.

"I'm fine, let keep playing." But before he could even ask a question another violent series of coughs left him grasping for his inhaler again. After he took a dose, he glanced down at his hands and saw bloody mucus. "Oh, shit." He muttered light headedly. "Maybe I'll go lay down for a while guys." As he stood up the oxygen still hadn't reached his brain and he stumbled over. Kyle got up immediately and helped him to the bedroom where Stan wheezed clutching his chest.

"Just breathe slowly, in and out." Kyle soothed trying to help him regain his composure. When Stan finally relaxed, able to breathe, he looked up a Kyle with mournful eyes.

"Ky, I didn't bring my emergency inhaler." Kyle smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Expecting _you_ to be responsible for that? I'm not surprised." He rubbed his arm, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you some water." Kyle regretfully left the room trying to hide the limp in his stride and turned his attention back to other boys.

"Is Stan alright?" Butters asked hesitantly. Kyle grimaced.

"I don't know. He seems to have the flu, but he's coughing a lot, even for an asthmatic."

"I don't normally suggest this but maybe you should call your mom?" Kenny advised. Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket, thumbing the front of it.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," He dialed the number and waited for his mom to pick up.

"Hello, Bubbe, everything alright?" Sheila said brightly into the phone.

"I don't know mom, Stan is sick, he's coughing up blood." Sheila was silent for a moment.

"Oh my, has he called his parents?"

"No, not yet."

"What other symptoms does he have?" Kyle make a face to the phone, this was definitely not his mother speaking to him right now.

"Uh…He said he had body aches, he has a fever, and the coughing, it seems like his cough is getting worse." Sheila 'hmm' into the speaker.

"Oh boy, you need to get him fluids and get rid of his fever. It would be better if he got rid of it on his own without medication, but if you can't get it to break then use the fever reducers in the medicine cabinet." Kyle rubbed the bridge of his nose, very much like Stan.

"What do I do about his coughing? What happens if he has an asthma attack? He didn't bring his emergency inhaler."

"Call his mother, Sharon will know how to handle his asthma." Kyle nodded to himself, before tentatively asking a question.

"Thank mom… But, why are you being so cool about this?" Sheila paused.

"Well—uh Bubbe, this time without you boys at home has really allowed your father and I to—"Kyle need not hear anymore.

"OK! Well that's great; you're usually just more reactive about these situations." Kyle trailed off, he did _not_ want to hear how his parents' sex-life had improved since they'd been gone, Ike must have been at a friend's house.

"I trust you boys, I know you'll be alright, you have everything you need there. Stan should get better if treat him properly, if anything does happen; I'll get the military to come helicopter you boys out." Kyle laughed nervously; _I'm surprised you haven't already…_

"Ok, Thanks mom, I love you, I'll call Mrs. Marsh." He hung up the phone and was about the call Mrs. Marsh when Stan's voice shrieked from the other room.

"KYLE!" His blood curdling scream made Kyle's stomach drop and he bolted towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I apologize if this chapter is weak, it's been a hectic week. So please forgive me D:<strong>

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE, and vote on which Story I should start after this one! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews, I will have a special message to some of my frequent reviewers below. ENJOY!**

**A FRIENDLY REMINDER: This fic is rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p><em>"KYLE!" His blood curdling scream made Kyle's stomach drop and he bolted towards the bedroom.<em>

The other boys followed on his heels as he opened the door hurriedly. Eyes scanning the room to find Stan who wasn't there.

Kyle spotted a small trail of vomit leading to the bathroom, he rushed over and saw a horrifying image. Stan was hovering over the toilet, hand covered in bloody vomit, his eyes wet with tears and widened staring at his hand. Kyle took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning to speak to Kenny and Butters.

"I've got this, guys, go back to the kitchen." The two boys looked at Stan before hesitantly leaving the room to give him space. Kyle kneeled down beside Stan, careful not to step in any puke. He promptly gathered some toilet paper to clean Stan up. "Are you alright?" he said softly placing a hand on his back.

"I…I was just coughing and then some blood came up and then I felt sick and I couldn't control it and just puked everywhere, I'm so sorry I'll clean this up." He tried to raise his shaky hand, but it was trembling so much he could hardly move it. "I'm really freaked out Ky, I've never coughed up this much blood before." Kyle knew Stan had a thing about blood; he was sure the instant he saw so much come up that he just lost control.

"You never had the strongest stomach, Stan, and it's ok, I'll clean this up, I just want you to go back to bed." Kyle helped Stan up on unsure legs before rinsing his hand in the sink to get rid of the vomit. He supported Stan into the bed and tucked him in. "I'm going to call your mom, but I think you should talk to her first." Stan nodded and took Kyle's phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Stan."

"Oh! I was wondering why Kyle was calling, but is everything alright? Mrs. Broflovski called us and told us about your situation." Stan coughed into his arm before he could answer. "Stanley, that cough doesn't sound good at all."

"I know, I think I have the flu. But I've been coughing up blood; I'm a bit freaked out mom." The worry in his voice seeped through his exterior, talking to his mom made his inner-child come out.

"Oh dear, have you been using your inhaler?"

"Yes, but I don't have my bronchodilator." Kyle could hear Sharon sigh over the phone.

"Why am I not surprised Stanley? I've only ever had to get you through a couple asthma attacks without your inhaler, you know you breathing techniques, but is Kyle there? I can talk him through how to treat you if you have one. Give him the phone please." Stan handed to the phone to Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyle, this is Sharon, so I'm assuming my idiot son told you he forgot his emergency inhaler?" Kyle cringed.

"Yes, he did."

"You've seen him have an attack before right? So you know what to look for?"

"Right,"

"He's never had a severe attack, so it should be fairly manageable; the most important thing is to remain calm. Getting panicked will only worsen the situation. Next you need to help him get comfortable and relax while he does his breathing exercises. If he doesn't show any signs of improvement, you need to call 911. I'll get a chopper up there if I have to" _heh, what is it with mothers and helicopters?_

"I understand, but what about the blood?"

"He probably has pneumonia, which could definitely trigger an attack, encourage him to cough it all up and get it out of his lungs, he should be alright, and the blood is probably signs of irritation in his lungs. I remember him telling me he wasn't feeling too great about a week ago, but then he seemed fine. I guess he wasn't." Stan's mom sounded a bit cynical, definitely where he got that from.

"Alright, I'll take good care of him, I'll give the phone back to him."

"Thank you Kyle, I appreciate everything you've done for him." Kyle thanked her before giving Stan back the phone to finish up. Sharon lectured him about his irresponsibility and to drink plenty of fluids, to which Stan rolled his tired eyes.

"Alright, alright, I love you, I'll talk to you soon, bye." He closed the phone and coughed a bit more before relaxing back into the sheets. "Thanks Kyle," The red-head placed a hand on Stan's chest.

"You'll be alright," he then leaned over and kissed his forehead in a loving gesture.

"I know I will be, you rival your own mom in the mother-hen category." Stan chuckled weakly, "I'm really tired, I guess some sleep would do me good." Kyle swept some of the plastered black strands of his head feeling the burning skin underneath.

"I'll be in to check on you in a bit to make sure your fever is under control." Kyle then got up to clean up the mess and grab Stan some water, but he was already asleep by the time he reached his bedside again. He could hear the gunk crackling in his lungs with each heavy breath he took. He must have pneumonia; it was odd for a flu to have so much phlegm in the lungs. Kyle glanced over Stan one more time before leaving him to rest. As he entered the kitchen Butters and Kenny were talking over some sandwiches.

"Hey, want one?" Kenny asked holding out a PB&J. Kyle nodded and took a seat next to them.

"I-is Stan alright?" Butters asked before taking another bite.

"I think for now he's alright, I'm worried about his fever though, If it doesn't go down by bedtime…" Kenny smacked him on the shoulder.

"He'll get over it, he just needs some rest is all," Kenny put on his best smile to try and cheer Kyle up. The red-head smirked and started eating. Kenny was right; he shouldn't have to worry too much.

"I'm going to go get some more fire-wood. It's nice sitting by a roaring flame." Kenny offered, then he ruffled Butters' hair before leaving. When Kyle heard the door shut behind him he turned to look at light blonde.

"So how are you two?" Butters nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"W-we're good I s'pose, I'm actually r-really happy that it did happen." Kyle smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He thumbed his cell-phone, "Kenny is a really good guy, it's about time he was serious about something." Butters didn't say anything at first.

"I-I know he is, I'd never do him wrong, ever." Kyle chuckled.

"I know Butters; you're the last person I'd think would do something harmful." Butters smiled nervously, and folded his hand together.

"What about you and Stan?"

"I don't think we've ever been better, besides the fact he's hacking up both his lungs right now." Kyle felt his cheeks tinge as he remembered earlier that day. He was still a bit sore, but it was going away.

"F-f-f-forgive me for asking, b-b-but have you—uh, have you, um."

"Spit it out Butters."

"Uhh…Have you and Stan, you know. Uh, done it yet?" Kyle's faced scorched and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

"Uh, why?" Butters flailed his arms.

"I mean if you don't want to talk about it. I just was wonderin', 'cause I'm curious myself, and I uh…I—"

"Calm down, it's fine…yes, we did." Kyle couldn't exactly hold eye contact but there wasn't any harm telling the other boy. The lighter blonde's face was beet red, but he settled down into his seat again.

"H-h-how did you know when you were ready?" Kyle felt the blood stop rushing; it was only an innocent question.

"Stan and I have known each other a very long time, and it just felt right. I can't really explain how it felt, but I just knew it was ok, I knew that it was what I wanted."

"How w-was it?" Kyle shrugged.

"It was great after the discomfort; it was weird at first, really strange feeling. Anything else?" Butters shook his head still flustered. It was probably good timing, Kenny had just barged through the door with an armful of firewood.

"Good god, it is still FREEZING outside!" he exclaimed as he set the wood down in the mudroom. Kyle just smiled at Butters as their secret conversation was put to an end.

The afternoon dragged on. Kyle checked on Stan a couple times, checking the progression of his fever. He had to change the pillow case because Stan had coughed up gross colored phlegm on it in his sleep. It neared bed-time for Kyle so he decided it would be best to go get some rest.

He said good-night to the other two and returned to the master bedroom where Stan slept all day. He still hadn't broken his fever, but it hadn't gotten any worse to his knowledge, so he didn't make Stan take the fever-reducer. _It will hopefully break tonight. _He crawled underneath the covers with only his boxers on, he tried to snuggle closer to Stan but he was literally boiling. _I'm actually quite surprised I'm not sick. I'm usually the one who gets sick, not Stan._ He pressed his hand experimentally against Stan's flushed back and dragged it downward to his hip. Stan shuddered, and then violently jerked away. Kyle retracted his hand and stared at him in shock. "What the fuck? Stan?"

Stan sat up quickly and looked at Kyle with wide eyes. Then he lounged at Kyle and pinned him to the bed.

"Who was I? What was on my sticky-note?" Kyle was severely confused and trapped. All Stan's weight in muscle was holding him down, and he unable to move.

"Stan, are you ok?"

"Who was I? TELL ME!" He pleaded with a glazed expression. Kyle gawked at him. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"You were Godzilla!" Kyle choked out, it made Stan freeze and then ponder the statement.

"Godzilla. He destroyed Tokyo. The world is gone. There's only you and me. The candy mountain was destroyed!" Stan ranted. Kyle couldn't believe what was happening. Was he having a hallucination?

"Stan, the world isn't destroyed. We—"

"NO! It is our _obligation_. We must re-populate. BUT ALAS, you are a male. WAIT. Men _can_ get pregnant if they have enough cake, HAVE YOU EATEN CAKE?" Stan pleaded. This was far from fucked up. Kyle tried to get him off.

"God damnit Stan, this isn't real, now get the hell off me, you're sick!" Stan wouldn't budge, he only held on tighter.

"I'm going to die? Then we need to do this quick!" Stan used his weight to man-handle Kyle onto his stomach. _Is Stan _really_ trying to get me pregnant? There is no way he's in his right mind right now. He must be having a fever hallucination._

"Stan, you need to wake up, this isn't real. It's Kyle!" the red-head tried a calmer tone hoping it might snap Stan from the vision. He only coughed into his arm and continued his work.

Stan bent over and started nibbling the soft flesh of Kyle's shoulder, causing Kyle to melt under his ministrations. He felt Stan's throbbing arousal against his rear. This was really going to happen, should he just give in and deal with it after? God no! He needed to get Stan off to let him rest!

"Stan, listen to me, it's not that I don't want to, but you're sick."

The black-haired boy used one of his hands to slide underneath Kyle, ghosting over his groin to massage the sensitive skin on his upper thigh. It made Kyle's blood rush, making his thoughts become a bit blurrier. Maybe he could just deal with it after. He bucked his hips back into Stan's making him growl in Kyle's ear. The black-haired boy loosened his grip on Kyle's wrists when he stopped resisting. He then used both hands to slide up the red-heads shirt to tease his hardened nipples. Kyle bit his lip loving each throb of enjoyment he was getting from this. He really should be stopping Stan for his own health but it felt too freaking amazing for him to care or even remember Stan had pneumonia and should be resting. But he had been sleeping all day, maybe this was just his body's way of getting out some pent up energy.

Stan suckled on his shoulder leaving a dark mark to match the other ones on Kyle's shoulders.

"Soon, the manta-rays will swim in the sky like birds. Then we'll re-populate the whole world with chinpokomon." It went in Kyle's ears but he quickly rejected it. Good lord, was he really doing the right thing here? As Stan grinded against his pelvis, his body decided that for him. Then the black-haired teen flipped them over so Kyle was on top and he led Kyle down to the rather large bulge in his boxers. Kyle blushed at the sight of it but looked up at Stan who urged him on. "Please, for the good of the nation." Well when he put it that way.

"Ok, but just for the record, I'm saying this is ok."

Kyle tentatively used his hand to pull out the length straining the fabric. Stan's flesh was so hot between his hands; he moved his fingers up the entire shaft watching Stan's reaction. He jerked from the light sensation, the difference in temperature felt incredible. Kyle then peeked out his tongue and licked sensually from the base to the tip. Stan moaned and threaded his fingers through Kyle's curly red locks. Kyle felt encouraged and drew the head into his mouth making the black-haired boy pull at his scalp. He'd never done this before, so he was only going on guesses, but Stan seemed to be enjoying himself, so he must be doing _something_ right. He roughly gripped the base of his erection and put his mouth all the way down until it hit the top of his fist. Stan's toes curled and tried to push Kyle further, but he wouldn't budge.

"Suck, please." He moaned gripping tighter to Kyle's hair. The wait was absolutely excruciating. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Kyle sucked lightly and started bobbing his head up and down over Stan's erection. "Oh god…" he groaned as his belly started to coil.

Kyle felt the slippery pre-cum at the back of his throat and ignored it, if he thought about it too much he might gag. He began to suck harder using his tongue to swirl around the underside. He felt the blood throbbing in his hand every time he passed over a particularly sensitive area. All too soon Stan had to pull Kyle off of his cock.

"We have to save that for the babies." Despite Stan's weird sentences he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself. Kyle watched as Stan reached over to the side drawer and pulled out the bottle of hand lotion. Before he even opened it he moved Kyle onto his belly again, ass in the air. The red-head felt even more exposed as he felt his boxers being removed slowly from over his buttocks. Stan put some lotion on his hand and generously rubbed it into his fingers. Kyle was going to speak up but then felt burning fingers at his entrance. He gasped for air at the sudden contact, but then Stan pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle and Kyle arched his back even further. This was different than before, the first time Stan hadn't used his fingers.

The black-haired boy moved all the way in, feeling Kyle's heat rival his own feverish temperature. Something in his subconscious knew that he was supposed to do this, even if at the moment he was fucking out of it. He moved his finger in and out slowly until he felt the muscles relax a bit. Kyle recognized the slight stinging but it went away very quickly. Stan pushed another finger in and curled them slightly which hit Kyle's prostate. "Ohh, fuck." He bit out as his own erection pulsated. Every bit of discomfort was gone, and only the feeling of Stan stroking that spot remained. Stan used one more finger to relax Kyle and then pulled out, leaving Kyle feeling empty. As he caught his breath there was another push at his entrance but it was definitely not fingers. Stan eased his entire length into Kyle making the red-head cry out. The emptiness was now replaced with a fullness so intense he thought he would rip at the seams. Stan held firmly to Kyle's hips as he slowly pulled out making Kyle squirm with anticipation.

Not a moment later, Stan slammed into him so deeply that it prickled Kyle's eyes with tears. His knuckles were white grasping onto the sheets, as Stan continued his quickened pace. The pain was gone in a matter of minutes and it sent jolts of pleasure down Kyle's back. He had to admit, he really liked it rough, and this position made it easier for Stan to thrust against his sweet spot. It felt fucking amazing when Stan's pelvis pounded against his rear. Kyle began meeting his thrusts making each one more earth-shattering. Kyle snaked a hand below himself to stroke his unattended member, he timed each of his jerks with the thrusts, causing his insides to turn inside out as he neared his climax.

Stan placed his palm in the curve of Kyle's lower back, and rammed him relentlessly. Kyle felt himself go over the edge; "Fuck!" he ground out as he came hard into his hand. Stan wasn't far behind and jerked as he came into Kyle.

"Oh, Kyle…" he whispered between ragged breaths. Then he started clutching his chest, he couldn't catch his breath. He hastily pulled out and sat back on the bed, reality flooding back.

"Stan?" Kyle turned around and saw him grabbing at his chest, _oh fuck._

"Kyle….I… I can't… I can't breathe." He wheezed, trying to perform his breathing exercises. Kyle quickly moved beside him rubbing his back.

"It's ok, just, breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth." Kyle said in a calm voice. _We shouldn't have done that, what the fuck was I thinking?_ Stan felt his heart beating a hundred miles a minute. They both sat there as Stan regained his composure, Kyle soothed him by speaking to him and rubbing his back. The guilt washed through Kyle. _This is my fault; I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. He's sick and should be resting, I'm so stupid._

Stan felt his constricted airways loosen and the panic subsided. He took a couple of deep breaths before turning to Kyle.

"Did we really just have sex?" there was amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah," Kyle said resting his head on the black-haired boys' shoulder.

"I thought I was dreaming honestly, I remember saying some pretty fucked up shit."

"You wanted to get me pregnant so we could re-populate the earth with chinpokomon." Stan laughed weakly, if his lungs had been in better shape he probably would have boomed with laughter.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry about that, and for, you know, forcing myself on you." Kyle just smirked sheepishly.

"Well, uh, that was probably my fault for letting you. You wouldn't have had an attack if I had forced you to rest. Even though you were pretty overpowering, I could have punched some sense into you." Stan ruffled the red locks resting on his shoulder.

"Well I'm still sorry, next time, just deck me for both our sakes,"

"Sure thing man," Kyle said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to thank some of my reviewers personally, those who has reviewed almost every chapter (Or have made me laugh) and have stuck with me this long! (in no particular order):<span> xXxDonnieDarkoxXx<span>, TheDoomedOrangeParka, WxTxR, SCBunnyGo, Addicted to Dean W, SerenaKyle, Madame Onyx, Chris not Kriss, Darkslayer18, Aqua999amazing,liithiium, Kumiko Maeda Sama, SweetMicki13, and, PaperShredder-chan. If I missed anyone I'm very sorry! But Thank You all who have read and reviewed, it really makes my day when people take time to review. Anywho, Thank you for reading!**

**Please check out my poll and vote on which fic I should start when this one ends! (This fic isn't over yet boys and girls ;D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts and favorites and EVERYTHING! Enjoy!**

**Friendly reminder: This fic is rated M for a reason :)**

* * *

><p>Butters usually didn't have trouble falling asleep but tonight he had something on his mind. As he listened the Kenny's steady breathing from behind him he let his mind wander.<p>

Ever since that afternoon, Butters was curious.

His heart ached for Kenny, felt the pain that slipped through his cracked mask.

But he wondered if there was way he could take away his pain, ease his mind. He was ready at that moment that afternoon when Kenny was at his weakest to swoop him up and make him feel whole. However, Kenny was right; he was doing it for the wrong reasons. But when he asked Kyle how he knew he was ready, it was a pretty vague answer, but Butters knew exactly what he was talking about. He felt like it was what he wanted, it feels right to be with him, like Kenny would never betray his trust or hurt him in any way. He was damn sure he was falling hard for him. Kenny stirred and pulled him closer.

"Something wrong love?" he whispered sensually in his ear. "I know you're not sleeping, what's up?" How Kenny knew that he couldn't be sure but he placed a hand over Kenny's which was hugging his waist.

"O-oh, nothing,"

"You stuttered, which means you're nervous about something"

"T-t-that doesn't always mean—"

"Excuse me, I meant _usually_. It _usually_ means you're nervous about something." Butters puffed his cheeks and huffed. Kenny was right, but now he couldn't think of anything else to say to deter him.

"W-well I don't really wanna talk about it." The blonde said as he rolled around to face Kenny.

"Alright,"

"I-I'd much rather show you," Kenny did like the sound of that…he thought.

"Oh?" Butters leaned up and brushed his lips against the other blondes', Kenny melted under his touch allowing him to ascertain some dominance. Butters deepened the kiss and slid his tongue along the dark blondes' lower lip, to which Kenny obliged by opening his mouth. His hesitant pink muscle darted out to briefly taste him, Kenny always tasted good. He felt the tip of the other boys' tongue and enticed it to come out and wrestle, when they slid against each other it sent blood rushing to his groin, it was such an erotic feeling.

Butters pushed his body to Kenny's loving how well they fit together; he then used what weight he had to roll over his dark blonde and straddle his hips. Kenny let his hands rest on Butters' hips; he had no problem letting him take control. The nervous boy tried to calm his pounding heart but to no avail, it still gave him major butterflies when he with Kenny, it was all so new to him. He used his shaking hands to try and lift up the hem of the other boys' shirt, when he found himself too nervous to go through with the entire maneuver; Kenny sat up slightly allowing Butters to pull the shirt over his head. If he could barely go through with the undressing, how did he expect to go all the way?

Butters redeemed himself by unfastening Kenny's jeans feeling his erection spring forth from its confines. Kenny liked to sleep in his jeans for some reason, Butters was only wearing his boxers. He gently leaned forward and let their arousals brush together, only separated by thin cotton fabric. The dark blonde rumbled out a moan, that was music to Butters' ears. He ground a bit harder making Kenny's fingers dig into his hips. Butters detached from his boyfriends lips and removed his own shirt; Kenny quickly used his legs to discard his own pants leaving them equally nude. Butters felt his cheeks were hot and he knew he was flushed from head to toe. This had to be the dirtiest thing he'd ever done. He let his trembling hands wander over Kenny's tanned skin, loving every dip and crease he found. He experimentally rocked his hips forward again extracting another pleasing moan from Kenny. He hovered over his torso and found a spot he found increasingly attractive and latched on to it, sucking and using his tongue to sweep around the tender flesh. Kenny's hands migrated from Butters' hips to his back. Butters loved how Kenny's hands felt, they were calloused and rough, a stark contrast to how his own skin felt, to him at least.

When his lips left tan skin, he marveled at the mark he'd made, it was like a big "THIS IS MINE" sticker placed on his boyfriend.

Butters retracted, only for a moment to remove his own boxers letting his naked figure loom over Kenny who was admiring his small but sexy figure. Butters could feel his heart trying to escape his ribcage, and his voice was caught in his throat, but he sat up on his knees and leaned over to Kenny jeans where he knew a small tube of lube was. _That kinky bastard._ When he removed the lube he cautiously looked at Kenny who had a lustful expression plastered across his face. His rough hand cupped the back of Butters neck and drew him down for passionate kiss before he tried to take the lube. Butters sat up quickly and shook his head still holding the tube; his voice wouldn't seem to work, but his reaction told Kenny: _I can do it._ To which the dark blonde raised a brow at him. Butters nervously squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers averted his eyes reaching around the backside of himself. Kenny's eyes widened when he realized that he was fingering himself, _Holy fuck, this is so hot._

Butters face was bright red, and his mouth parted slightly as tiny noises slipped out. He eased the first finger in, and expertly worked it around stretching himself. Little did Kenny know, Butters had experimented with this before, and he knew very well what kind of pleasure can come from stimulating that area, but he'd only ever used his fingers down there. When he pushed a second finger in, his back arched as he stroked that special area that made his entire body heat up. Kenny watched, resisting the urge to touch himself; his mouth hung open at the erotic scene unfolding before his eyes.

Butters couldn't help the mews of pleasure escaping him, it felt damn good. As he worked a third finger he stretch his entrance the best he could, massaging his inner walls and making sure he well lubed. He opened heavy lidded eyes to gaze up at Kenny whose face was utterly priceless. He could feel the darker blonde's cock twitching underneath him with anticipation. It had slipped out of the front slit of his boxers and Butters used his other hand to squeeze more lube out onto Kenny's arousal and stroked him working in the lube. Kenny's breathe hitched as his slick hand worked up and down his length, his soft, small hands teasing every inch playfully. It felt so much different than when he did this himself; much, much, much, better than anything he'd ever experienced with anyone else. Butters timed his strokes with the thrusting of his fingers, making his cheeks even hotter than before. He thought he might die of embarrassment, but the way Kenny was losing himself made him feel more confident.

Butters finally finished preparing himself and removed his fingers missing the fullness. He stopped pumping Kenny but held firmly to the base, which made the dark blonde crack his eyelids. He watched as Butters scooted forward a bit and positioned himself above Kenny's erection.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kenny questioned before Butters continued. The light blonde boy nodded making eyes contact. He used his other hand to balance himself on Kenny's abdomen before pressing the head his cock at his entrance. He let his weight push down allowing the head to slide into Butters. It was different, much larger than his three fingers and it hurt a bit but he relaxed and paused to allow his muscles the get used to it. Kenny had to grab at the sheets to stifle himself, his cock was engulfed in scorching heat that clung deliciously to him.

Butters lowered himself further down maybe another inch and half before he had to stop. It was uncomfortable, just like Kyle said, but it probably didn't help that Kenny was pretty well-endowed. The painful pressure caused tears to prickle at the edges of his eyes. He wanted this, he wanted to be closer. He took a deep breathe before pushing all the way down until his butt cheeks rested on Kenny's pelvis. He felt so full that he was paralyzed, unable to even breathe properly. Kenny rubbed his thighs trying to soothe his light blonde.

"It's ok, take your time" Kenny whispered. Butters inner walls squeezed him so tightly, it felt so fucking good.

Butters finally adjusted and used his legs to move upwards and then back down pushing his rear into Kenny's hips. Kenny groaned. It was the biggest tease in the world. It was so hot that Butters was doing this to him right now, making him feel this fucking good, but all he wanted to do was take control because every move left him wanting more. Then Butters lifted up almost all the way and unexpectedly shoved back down slamming onto Kenny which felt so good he thought he'd go over the edge.

"Ahh, Fuck Butters," He never faltered and started a steady rhythm allowing Kenny to pace himself.

Feeling Kenny slide in and out of him felt so different, a good different, he could definitely get used to this. As he leaned back he felt Kenny brush that spot inside him which made him shudder and moan. His erection twitched and bobbed with each movement, Kenny began to eagerly thrust upward begging for more friction. The dark blonde gripped Butters' hips and started a rougher pace which granted him more moans from his light blonde's lips.

Kenny decided he could take anymore and sat up abruptly still buried in Butters' ass, it made the smaller boy squeak with surprise. Kenny leaned them over until Butters' back was against the bed and started bucking wildly causing the lighter blonde to cry out while dragging his nails across his lovers' back.

"Kenny," Butters sighed like a mantra into Kenny neck. The way Kenny was pounding him he was starting to see spots. The feeling of their flesh smacking together added to the euphoria. Kenny shifted his weight and used his other hand to stroke Butters' pulsating arousal. "Ahhh," he was already so close and he felt himself unwind into Kenny's awaiting hand. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and Kenny still thrusting only elongated his pleasure. The dark blonde lasted only a few more pumps before he exploded into Butters, letting the first thing on his mind blurt out.

"I love you!" Butter felt his entire body flooded with butterflies, in the heat of the moment did he really mean it?

"I love you too," he whispered into Kenny's neck. He thrust shallowly a couple more times before letting himself collapse atop Butters. His head sunk into the pillow next to Butters head and then he turned to place kisses along his jaw line. Butters closed his eyes, and felt his heart racing, the waning pleasure in his groin, the weight of his boyfriend pressed against him, the scent of his lover's skin, everything was…perfect.

"I really do love you," he heard Kenny say. He opened his eyes and glanced over at him, his dark cerulean irises almost glowing from the moonlight inundating the room. There was a large smile matching his half lidded eyes, and it was the most heart stopping view he'd ever seen.

"And I really l-love you." Butters said while lightly touching the other boys' cheek. There was soft and silent moment before Kenny placed a kiss on Butters' forehead before sitting up and using his boxers to clean up their mess. The light blonde took that time to tip-toe to the bathroom on the other side of the hall. When he returned he slipped underneath the covers and Kenny spooned him.

"I-I didn't think about this before, but what are my parents going to say?" Butters mumbled, he really hadn't thought his parents very much at during their time at the cabin. He was probably going to get grounded for getting stuck here. Kenny held him even tighter.

"Who cares? They'll have to get over it. But I would understand if you wanted to keep it quiet for a while longer." Butters contemplated that for a moment. He had just turned 17 in September; he wouldn't be 18 for almost another year. Would it be worth it telling his parents now; or waiting a while longer until he was closer to 18? He wished that his parents were far more understanding, they even freaked out when he younger because they thought he was "bi-curious". What would they do now, now that their fear of their son being a faggot had come true? Would they just accept it and move on? No, highly unlikely. They'd probably ground him and tell him he'd never be able to see Kenny again. And they could do that, he was still a minor, and still had legal guardianship over him. Maybe he could emancipate from his parents. He wasn't quite sure what that meant entirely, he'd only seen it on the news a couple times. But it sounded like something he could benefit from. "It will be ok," Kenny's velvety voice spoke up, "I'll be right there beside you, holding your hand when you decide it's time." Butters squeezed his hand.

"W-what would your parents do?"

"I don't think they'd approve, but what are they going to do? I'll be 18 in a few months so I could just move out. I'd get a job, a shitty apartment, and probably be happy with my living situation for once." He hugged Butters tight, "and you could always stay with me if you wanted." Butters was comforted by his words, but one thing still bothered him.

"W-what if my parents find out and they never let me see you again?"

"Oh you'd see me, I'd find a way. Even if they barred you up in a cell-block I'd wait. I'd wait until that god-blessed day when you were born and sweep you away from them. Then they could never touch you." Butters never knew Kenny was so poetic, there's so much that no-one else knows about him. "So was I right? Did waiting, even if was just a day, for the right time make it feel more special?" Butters smiled as his cheeks got hotter.

"I-uh, w-well, yes."

"Good, now, let me ask you this, you looked like you knew what you were doing, have you ever done that before?" Butters felt as if he would die of embarrassment.

"Uhhh….O-only b-b-b-by-myself, w-w-with fingers…" he voice shook. Kenny nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"Well it was _extremely_ arousing." Butters felt Kenny's cock hardening again, pressing firmly to his buttocks. Kenny moved to his ear and purred, "Round two?"

Butters was going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what did you think, an ENTIRE chapter dedicated to these two haha. Unfortunately this fic will be wrapping up in a few more chapters, but that means room for MORE fics! Thank you all who reviewed and read. It means a lot to me and every review is cherished! They also make me update faster lol <strong>

**POLL NOTICE: Thank you all for voting! I see that the majority of you want me to do the KennyxKylexStan fic, but I think I'm going to to with the Pirate Creek fic. I will file away the other one for future use ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: at the bottom.**

Stan awoke drenched in sweat. He placed a hand over his damp forehead and glanced over at the bright red numerals which read: 5:45 AM. He remembered what had transpired the evening prior and smirked to himself. Feeling the weight of another person on the bed he turned his head and saw Kyle's wild red hair peeking from underneath the covers. He felt oddly refreshed, which was probably due to sleeping all day yesterday. He could still feel a weight in his lungs and if he breathed deeply he could feel the crackle of phlegm in his chest.

Stan reached over and fingered one of Kyle's curls twirling it around his finger. A warm smile painted its way across his face. There was absolutely nothing about Kyle he didn't like. His red-head began to stir.

"Stan? How are you feeling?" he asked softly, eyes peeling open to reveal his shining emerald eyes.

"Oh you know, just peachy." Stan remarked with a hint of sarcasm. Kyle's hand flew out from under the covers and drove Stan's head back into the pillow smothering him slightly.

"Then you should still be resting!" he groaned a bit louder. "You realize what time it is? I'm not too sure I want to even be awake yet!" Stan struggled under Kyle's hand until his arm slackened and chose to grab a hold of his body to pull him closer. Kyle spooned against Stan's back; he decided he liked being the big spoon. He nuzzled the back of Stan's neck and placed a kiss there before trying to go back to sleep.

"Sooo…Whatcha thinking about?"

Kyle's brows furrowed, this wasn't happening.

"Sleep." He replied curtly shutting his eyes as tight as they would close. This didn't seem to faze Stan in the least.

"You know, I'd be willing to guess that people held bets on whether or not we'd end up together. I mean, Cartman was ruthless with the gay jokes towards us, so who else could have thought the same thing?" Kyle felt his frustration boil, all he wanted to do was sleep. But when he didn't answer Stan just continued. "I wonder what my parents will think. I mean they're pretty tolerant, but I think my Dad's always been worried I'd turn out gay, considering he used comment on how I shouldn't hang out with just you all the time because people might start getting idea's." Kyle decided to roll over, hoping this would deter the black-haired teen from anymore discussion. It didn't.

"How are we supposed to act after we get out of here? Do we just, go to school and start holding hands, or do you want to be discreet or what?" Kyle took a deep breath and sighed heavily before answering him.

"Why don't we just say: 'Fuck them all,' and act how we want to act. We aren't different than any other couple, we just happen to be guys. That's all." Stan seemed to contemplate this and then started tapping his fingers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know why I'm so preoccupied with everyone else's point of view; I'm strangely awake, are you?" Kyle growled before turning to face his persistent blabber-mouth.

"Look asshole, if you want to keep me awake then at least have the decency to make me a cup of coffee." Stan grinned ear to ear. _Ugh, he's way too fucking peppy right now,_ Kyle thought. He placed a rough kiss against his lips before throwing the blanket off them both. As soon as Stan sat up though, he felt all the crap in his lungs come loose and he was sent into a fit of coughing before being able to stand. Kyle rubbed his back and waited for his wheezing to cease before handing him a pair of pants to put on.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I swear to god if we have another episode of last night I might have to confine you to the bed with restraints."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Stan said wiping his chin and waggling his eye brows. Kyle rolled his eyes and gave him a good shove in the shoulder before leaving to sit down at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes hoping that it would help him wake up. It didn't.

Kyle was thankful that nothing had come of the illness Stan caught; the mother-hen in him took a deep breath of relief. It could have been much worse. He had come to terms with the fact the he would most likely end up sick as well.

As he glanced over to the window pane he saw something that was reassuring; there wasn't a howl of wind or flurry of snow, but it was calm. The darkness still ruled over most of the sky, it didn't get bright out until maybe 7AM. But it was a sign nonetheless. His mother would inevitably be on top of the opportunity, regardless of how much…"fun" she was having. Kyle shuddered at the thought.

Stain traipsed into the room and stood next to Kyle. The red-head lethargically propped his head up against his boyfriends' abdomen. It was so warm and soft, but indescribably firm. He drew his arms up and around his middle and squeezed Stan closer to him.

Stan smiled warmly down at him, tangling his fingers through his wild red mane; he massaged his fingertips to Kyle's scalp feeling him literally purr into his stomach.

"Are you going to let me get you some coffee or are you trapping me here?"

Kyle nuzzled his abs one more time before letting him prepare a cup of caffeinated goodness.

Kyle watched him make the coffee, like he was caught in a trance. Something definitely felt different about Stan's attitude, and maybe it was just him. _I don't know…_ His eyes wandered up and down his legs, studying how his muscles contracted when he shifted his weight from leg to leg. For some reason this was extremely erotic, which puzzled him. His brain wasn't even fully awake yet he was already having lewd thoughts. _What have you turned me into, Stan?_ He closed his eyes for a moment and reclined trying to think of anything else. It was too early to be _this_ excited.

The sudden strong scent of coffee invaded his nose and he opened his eyes to a fresh cup, sitting in front of him. "Thanks Stan," Kyle said urging him to take the seat next to him. Stan scooted closer, propped his head up on his arm.

"God, I feel so much better today it's unbelievable. I mean, I can still feel all that shit in my lungs, but still, I'm not exhausted, or nauseas, or anything! Maybe orgasms have healing powers…" Stan offered sensually walking his fingers across the table. Kyle could only give him a tired are-you-fucking-kidding-me stare.

"Are you serious? Because I'm not sure how much more pounding my ass can take before you cripple me entirely." Stan blushed a bit but started tracing circles on Kyle's hand.

"Well, um…Actually I was thinking that maybe we could…_fulfill_ your fantasy."

"Which fantasy?" Kyle said taking a sip of coffee, intrigued by his boyfriend's offer.

"The shower one. And because it's _your_ fantasy, I figured you'd want to…you know…take charge." Kyle's train of thought stopped moving dead in its tracks. Like his brain had literally blocked all incoming traffic in order to comprehend what Stan had just suggested.

"R-really?" was all the red-head could muster up. His face felt like it was on fire. This wasn't what he was expecting at all from this conversation.

"Yeah, I'd been thinking about it. I think I'd really like to try it. That is, if you're on board." Kyle's heart was pounding. All sorts of visions ran through his head, of Stan's face in the moment, his lips whispering his name. Holy fuck.

"Uh, can I say 'Fuck yes'?" Stan's face peeled into a devious grin. He sat up out of his chair and threw a leg over Kyle's lap straddling him. Stan grabbed his face and began assaulting his lips. Kyle hands were out in the open, unsure of what to do next. His mind was reeling and all he could think about was what his dick could understand; which wasn't very helpful. It felt different, being the one in control. Kyle finally regained control of his hands and placed them firmly on Stan's hips brushing them forward to rub their pulsating arousals.

Kyle could definitely get used to this.

There was a certain level of gratification in having dominance over the assuming dominant partner. And it turned Kyle on, feeling Stan work him this way. Using one of his hands he pushed over the still full coffee cup and planted the black haired boy backwards onto the table. He let his hands roam over his warm body, tickling him slightly along his ribs; Kyle just pressed his mouth harder onto Stan's to prevent him from wriggling out of his clutches.

"What the fuck have you turned me into Stan? I feel like a fucking sex _fiend_ with you around." Kyle growled into his lover's mouth. Stan squeezed the red-head's perfect ass before responding.

"It's not my fault that I set your loins aflame," Kyle handled him roughly in return to his sarcastic remark.

It felt so fucking good being able to touch Stan like this. Is this what he felt when he touched Kyle? If so, then the ginger boy definitely could see where he was coming from. "Oh, you poet, you." Kyle chuckled, "You know all the right things to say."

"I've known you like, for-fucking-ever. I _should_ know what to say to you." Stan choked out between the smacking sounds of their lips. No one knew Kyle like Stan did. Not one person in their whole school understood the ginger like he did. Maybe he _was_ the reason he never had a girlfriend, fuck if he cared right now anyway.

Kyle eventually realized that they _were_ making more noise than they should be and lead them both back into the master bedroom. Kyle regretfully abandoned Stan on the bed to hastily turn on the shower, gauging the correct temperature.

The raven haired teen slinked up behind the red-head and playfully wrapped his arms around his waist. Then without warning he pulled off what Kyle had left on his lower half exposing his very blatant erection. Kyle whipped around and pinned Stan to the wall with the surprising strength he possessed. The guy may not seem it, but everyone knew that you didn't want to take a punch from Kyle Broflovski. The slimmer teen let their breath mingle before removing Stan's lower apparel as well, leaving them both exposed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're enjoying this."

"_Really,_ Captain Obvious. You don't say?" Kyle thrust his body flush to Stan's making him moan out incoherent syllables. Their bodies became an entangled mesh of limbs fumbling into the warm spray of water. The steam was fogging the air and Kyle couldn't tell if it was them or the water creating it.

There _was_ something absolutely thrilling about being powerless, letting someone else take the lead. He'd never considered it before, but ever since he and Kyle had become a thing, he was curious. When he did this to his red-head, he looked as though he enjoyed it and all-be-damned if he wasn't a little desirous. Not to say that Stan wasn't having his own pleasure, but the way his face contorted when he hit the right angle or when he took control and Kyle played along, he wanted to know what that felt like; and so far, it was breathtaking.

Kyle definitely had it in him, Stan loved his rougher side. They way his temper flared, or that bad attitude that comes out around Cartman, it all pointed to this authoritative man-handler that was controlling him right now.

Kyle broke away from Stan's swollen lips to glance around the shower. "Will conditioner work?" he asked lightly. Stan merely nodded.

"It'll have to do, won't it?" he said with a smirk on his face. Without another word, Kyle grabbed the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto his palm which he worked through his fingers before they disappeared behind Stan. They circled his entrance with a bold amount of confidence, before slipping the first digit in. Stan's breath hitched from the sudden intrusion, he grabbed whatever part of Kyle he could digging his fingertips dangerously into his flesh.

Stan had done this to him long enough to learn by example. He decided to put all embarrassment aside to focus on what he was doing, to make it as easy as possible. Because he won't lie, it fucking hurt like a bitch the first time because both of them didn't really know what they were doing, and if this would make it easier, then hell with it! He'd do anything to make Stan feel comfortable.

But the first Kyle noticed was how unbelievably tight this entrance was. He didn't know whether or not if it was the anxiety or the actuality causing this response. He pushed his forehead against the shower wall as Stan found comfort in the crook of his neck.

"You alright?" He asked hoarsely. Stan nodded into his collarbone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just keep going." Kyle continued to use his finger to gently slide in and out trying to ease the tight ring of muscle into submission. He tried another finger and slipped it along side his index. The black haired teen hissed at the new sensation and his nails began to embed themselves into Kyle's back just as he had done to Stan.

The water was spraying over them both keeping their bodies warm as cool air rushed in the replace the hot. There was something about the cool ceramic shower wall and the gentle thrum of water that really made it place Kyle enjoyed to _experiment_ in. Perhaps that's why he always fantasized about getting laid in one. But right now, the fantasy he'd dreamed up had absolutely _nothing _on the real thing.

Kyle made a scissor-like motion to stretch the muscle as much as he could; and when he felt like there was less tension, he grabbed the conditioner again and squeezed another generous amount onto his dick. As he rubbed it in, he pressed sensual kisses along Stan's exposed shoulder and nape.

"I love you, Stan" he breathed heavily into his damp hair.

"Love you too, Kyle." He heard him whisper, it made Kyle's stomach do flips. Kyle assessed the situation and ended up turning Stan towards the shower wall with his ass sticking out slightly. Making sure his footing was stable he leaned forward and positioned himself at Stan's entrance. This was it. He used his weight to propel him forward, sliding the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah, shit!" Stan grunted cheek pressed harshly into the wall. The red-head thought the breath had just been knocked out of him. The sensation was so intense it literally took his breath away. Placing the palm of his hand on the small of Stan's back and the other attached to his hip; he waited for the sensation to dull a moment before daring to push further. The rest of his cock slid into Stan much easier than he thought, although he was still so fucking tight. Stan had gasped and was holding his breath, unsure how to deal with the undying fullness he felt searing through him.

"Just breathe and relax," Kyle croaked out, using his hands to rub the tense muscles of Stan's back. Stan took a deep inhale; it was definitely different on the receiving end of things. But he didn't hate it, he didn't love it either, hell, it actually hurt a bit. Kyle ground his hips into his buttocks before pulling out a little and then pushing back in.

Kyle couldn't believe how incredible it felt feeling his lover's walls clenching his cock, and it was so _hot_. The temperature difference was astounding, but it only increased Kyle's growing pleasure. When he pulled out this time, he came out nearly all the way; then a spasm wracked his body and he unexpectedly thrust deeply into Stan.

"Oh, God…" the black haired boy ground out. He definitely hit _something_; it must have been his prostate, like Kenny said. Kyle couldn't help but feed off Stan's sexy noises, he started to thrust rhythmically causing a pressure to coil tightly in his gut. Kyle shortened the depth of his movements to press his torso to Stan's back, melding them together against the shower wall. He laced his fingers over the top of Stan's hand, tangling their digits together frantically.

As Kyle approached his orgasm he knew that he wanted to face his boyfriend. Watch his face as he came. Without warning, Kyle flipped Stan around to face him and grabbed his ass cheeks, lifting him of his feet. He began to pound into his black haired teen watching his face flush and contort into erotic expressions.

Stan began to work his own cock, since Kyle's hands were a bit pre-occupied holding him up at the moment; stroking himself to each thrust.

Kyle took a few more thrusts before he couldn't stop the orgasm that spilled into Stan.

"Holy, fuck." He moaned as he bucked shallowly a few more times before Stan climaxed over the both of them. Kyle's shaking arms allowed Stan to gain his footing, but his legs were a bit shaky as well. Kyle pressed their wet and sticky bodies together before looking into his blue eyes. "So, how was that?" Stan gave a tired smirk before coughing a bit.

"It wasn't bad; I think I rather enjoyed myself."

Kyle let out a great big laugh until he collapsed on the shower floor from exhaustion. It was hard work holding Stan up while still performing.

"You know, we could get some use out of that hot tub…" The black haired boy suggested. Kyle gave him a wicked grin.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Kenny awoke to sounds of laughter. Something that wasn't particularly unpleasant, but it was only like 8 or so? He didn't know, he was too lazy to look at the clock, but he was curious about what was so funny. He looked over to his side and looked at Butters, who was sleeping like a rock. Kenny couldn't blame him; they had fucked for a <em>long<em> time last night. Poor guy could probably sleep through a hurricane.

Another round of laughter.

Kenny slunk out of bed and went in search of the other two boys. He could hear faint talking coming from the master bedroom, they must be awake. He noticed the door was slightly ajar and took this chance to peek through the crack. He honestly couldn't help but smile at what he saw, no matter how private the moment was supposed to be.

Stan sat in the hot tub, back against the side with Kyle in his lap. There were bubbles literally everywhere, all over the floor, the wall, on their faces. Stan had a bubble beard which Kyle was adding to but he couldn't help the giddy grin play across his lips. Stan was laughing too, probably because he'd given Kyle bubble sideburns and a bubble Elvis hairdo. The two looked so happy together, like nothing had ever made them this happy. It was refreshing; because Kenny had grown up with watching an abusive and dysfunctional relationship. They looked closer than a couple that had been together for 60 years; Kenny silently wondered what _they_ would be like after 60 years.

Kyle closed the distance between them, pressing his back into Stan's chest and holding the hand that wasn't already wrapped around him, intertwining their fingers in the most intimate way Kenny had ever witnessed.

It was then that Kenny had to move back silently, he couldn't risk ruining such a perfect moment between the two. He could be a dick, but he wasn't that mean. He made his way as quietly as possible back to his room and lay back down with Butters, holding him closer than ever.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two finished in the tub they got up and dressed.<p>

"At least they're just bubbles; they'll go away on their own." Stan remarked pulling on his shirt. Kyle stomped on a few that were on the carpet still and they disappeared under his step.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny though huh?" the red-head chuckled. They had used way too much bubble bath and when they put the jets on the bubbles went rogue and exploded everywhere.

"Yeah, it was." Stan said ruffling Kyle's drying hair. Stan glanced out the window again and saw the sun shining brightly. "Well, I'll-be-damned. It's freaking sunny outside." Stan mused. Kyle glanced over his shoulder at the improved weather. It saddened him to see the week almost at an end for them, it was filled so many brand new experiences, and he had so much fun. What would it be like once they got home?

The boys lounged around the kitchen until the two blondes awoke from their comatose sleep.

"G'morning, fella's!" Butters greeted cheerily. They all sat around the table and reminisced about the week spent there at the cabin. They also spoke about what the protocol was for their newfound relationships when they got home. Butters decided he wouldn't tell his parents just yet, it wasn't something that they could handle right now.

Stan and Kyle weren't sure how to tell their parents. Should they just come out with it? They figured they would wait for the right time to bring it up, but until then they would be discreet.

Then Kyle heard something.

"Is that…a _Helicopter?_" he asked getting out of his seat to investigate. All four of the boys got up to look out the window and what they saw coming up the road was nothing short of ridiculous.

There were two state plow trucks, a helicopter circling the house, and two National Guard vehicles trudging through the hard and thick snow in the driveway.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Kyle said rubbing his temples. He knew his mother would get the guard mixed up in this somehow. She always felt the need to "send in the troops" so to speak. They all made their way to the door and put on their shoes. Kyle absentmindedly grabbed Stan's hand before walking out on the porch to see his mother hop out of one of the National Guard vehicles.

"Oh my little Bubbeluh! You're safe and sound and…" she glanced down, "why are you holding hands?"

The two boys' hearts stopped beating in their chests; didn't they say they wanted to be discreet?

Well, shit.

They squeezed each other's hands for support, before trying to give Sheila the PG version of the past week.

It was the end of a crazy birthday week full of sex and alcohol, hurt and comfort, fun and games. But it was only the beginning of all the experiences they had to look forward to.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Second, I'm so sorry if you're disappointed with the ending, this is actually the first long fic I have ever truly finished, so I'm not very good at it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.<strong>

**THIRDLY. I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers: ** (in no particular order) xXxDonnieDarkoxXx, TheDoomedOrangeParka, WxTxR, SCBunnyGo, Addicted to Dean W, SerenaKyle, Madame Onyx, Chris not Kriss,Darkslayer18, Aqua999amazing, liithiium, Kumiko Maeda Sama, SweetMicki13, Wendlekins, K4637, Usasa-tan, Managments, , and, PaperShredder-chan. (If I didn't include your name I'm sorry!)****

****THANK YOU EVERYONE. I never thought I'd ever get so many reviews, EVER. So Please take me seriously when I say That I love each and every one you for taking the time to review and read. It REALLY warms my heart to know people are reading and enjoying what I write.****

****Thanks for sticking through this with me guys, you all deserve a fucking medal or something, because YOU ALL ROCK. ****


End file.
